Child of Time: Meet the Doctor
by Shykeiro
Summary: Le Docteur éprouve des difficultés avec le TARDIS qui le ramène à Londres. Au même moment, une jeune adolescente au passé mystérieux se plain de la banalité de sa petite vie terrienne...
1. Prologue

_Voici une autre histoire sur le thème de Doctor Who. Elle n'est pas entièrement finit, mais je vais bien finir par en faire quelque chose, non? Évidemment, si vous voulez donner votre avis, je suis ouverte. Peut-être ne vous écouterais-je pas et n'en ferais qu'à ma tête, mais que cela ne vous vexe pas, cela veut simplement dire que je sais où je m'en vais. Si jamais vous trouvez que les caractères des personnages s'éloignent des véritables, je m'excuse à l'avance, mais je vous préviens: je ne changerais pas ma façon d'écrire. Je ne peux garantir un total respect étant donné que nous ne pouvons connaître tout du personnage, même en écoutant cent fois les quatres saisons entières. Alors j'aime bien parfois utiliser des côtés que nous n'imaginerions peut-être pas chez le Docteur, chez Jack ou autre et c'est ce qui fait je crois, que mes histoires avancent. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que malgré les différences, vous aimerez lire tout ça._

_Spoilers pour les quatres saisons, je dirais lesquelles à chaque chapitre si je n'oublis pas. Spoilers de la saison 4 surtout dans le prologue._

_Évidemment, tout dans cette histoire appartient à BBC et Compagnie, sauf ce qui sera inventé par moi._

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Prologue

La vie était faite de hasard, de douleur, de peine et de joie. L'univers était immense, infini et d'une beauté immense. L'existence était factice, joueuse et traîtresse. En 900 ans et des poussières, le Docteur avait apprit tout ça, avait vécu tout ça, avait subit tout ça...Des rencontres bienheureuses, des aventures extraordinaires, des situations délicates, des sentiments furtifs et malheureusement, des séparations plus que douloureuses. Pourtant il avait tout encaissé, avait tout accepté, hormis une seule et unique chose : la disparition de Rose Tyler. Elle n'était pas à proprement parlé disparue, les mots exacts seraient : il l'avait abandonné dans un univers parallèle avec un double qui ressemblait à lui-même, mais qui ne l'était pas. Il avait fait ce qu'il était capable de faire : fuir, toujours fuir. Pour ne pas ressentir cette souffrance, pour ne pas avoir l'impression de perdre son âme. Il voulait se préserver, car les humains sont mortels alors que lui est immortel. Pourtant, en la sentant si loin, il était justement dans l'état qu'il avait essayé sans succès d'éviter : la déprime. Pour un Seigneur du Temps ce pouvait être dangereux, surtout lorsque le vaisseau spatial, communément appelé TARDIS, était autant vivant que pouvait l'être son passager. Elle devenait alors terne et guidait plus ou moins bien le Docteur dans la bonne direction. Elle miroitait ses propres pensés.

« Alors...où va-t-on? » Demanda-t-il au TARDIS étant donné qu'il n'avait plus de compagne ; il avait effacé la mémoire de la dernière femme à être embarquée à bord.

L'homme temporel caressait distraitement la console de son vaisseau, comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était mélancolique, lorsqu'il pensait au passé. L'ambiance chaleureuse du TARDIS s'était légèrement assombrit depuis quelque temps ou plus exactement, depuis que le Docteur repensait à Rose, sa Rose Tyler, protectrice de la terre, le Méchant Loup.

Une secousse le jeta à terre, chose rare, prouvant qu'il était plus distrait que d'habitude.

« Je n'ai même pas enclenché de destination, alors pourquoi tu pars? »

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas normal, le TARDIS choisissait toute seule leur destination. Il se releva d'un bond et examina les coordonnées.

« Londres, Angleterre, Terre... » Récita-t-il alors que son air s'assombrissait. « Non...c'est un coup de traître que tu me fais là. » Ajouta-t-il n'ayant d'autre choix que de se laisser entraîner…


	2. Galilée

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction qui aura certainement des dizaines de chapitres XD Le premier d'une longue série donc! Bien entendu, si vous avez entendu parler du Docteur dans le Prologue, il risque de ne pas apparaître pour le moment. Alors soyez patients!_

_Dans ce deuxième chapitre, seul Galilée m'appartient. Tous les autres personnages ou autre appartiennent à BBC._

_Aucun spoiler d'aucune saison dans ce chapitre non plus._

_N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis, bonne lecture._

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Galilée

La matinée douce annonçait une belle journée ensoleillée et agréable pour tous les habitants de Cardiff, sauf pour Galilée, une jeune adolescente de 17 ans dont le réveil venait abruptement de la réveiller. Grognant son mécontentement, elle tapa sans douceur sur le responsable de tout ce bruit, puis poussa un long soupir. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, ce n'était qu'une autre journée calme et routinière. Elle allait se lever, se laver, s'habiller, manger, partir pour l'école, revenir, souper, étudier, jouer, puis dormir pour recommencer le train-train habituel le lendemain. Elle en avait marre, mais tellement marre. Bientôt son 18e anniversaire, ce qui signifiait qu'elle aurait une fête, ce qui lui remontait légèrement le moral. Après tout, sa vie était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale.

-Galilée, descend! Il ne faudrait pas que tu arrive à l'école en retard! Fit une voix masculine provenant de l'étage du dessous.

Cette voix n'était nulle autre que celle de son tuteur, Jack Harkness, un scientifique réputé autant pour son intelligence que pour son charisme. Il était le seul point sans banalité de sa courte vie. Cet homme était étrange, mystérieux et surtout très secret. Lorsque sa pupille lui demandait sur quoi il travaillait, il posait doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres, toujours étirées d'un sourire énigmatique, puis articulait un « secret » de sa voix grave et profonde qui en aurait fait tomber plus d'une. Évidemment, vu son travail très prenant, il n'était pas toujours à la maison, mais lorsqu'il y était, il s'occupait magnifiquement bien d'elle, elle ne manquait de rien. En entrant sous la douche, elle réfléchit aux circonstances qui les avaient réunis.

--

Lors de leur première rencontre, elle vivait encore à l'orphelinat et pour une raison quelconque, cet homme s'était présenté à l'accueil, avait murmuré quelque chose à la femme s'occupant des arrivés. Cette dernière lui avait alors indiqué les escaliers. Sans perdre de temps, il s'y était élancé, l'heurtant au passage. Elle s'était alors affalée sur le plancher et prenant un arrêt, il avait son regard sur elle. Une étrange lueur avait alors brillé dans son regard, étincelle qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris.

-Qui es-tu?

Ce fut les premiers mots qu'il lui avait dit tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Galilée.

Qu'elle lui avait répondu alors d'une toute petite voix timide et impressionné par l'homme se tenant devant elle.

Il était partit par la suite sans plus de cérémonie. Plus tard par contre, près de 6 heures après leur première rencontre, il était venu la retrouver pendant qu'elle jouait avec des vaisseaux spatiaux en plastique. Son air militaire s'était quelque peu adoucit en la voyant.

-Je déteste les gosses, mais ça te dirais de venir habiter chez moi?

Elle n'avait rien compris de cette contradiction flagrante, mais elle n'hésita pas à le suivre. Ainsi, elle eu enfin une véritable famille…

Et aujourd'hui, il était le même qu'à l'époque. Même regard charmeur, même voix profonde, même allure militaire et, à son grand plaisir, (elle devait avouer le trouver mignon dans cet habit) même costume.

-Galilée! Cesse de rêvasser et descend! Cria de nouveau Jack alors qu'elle sortit tout juste de la douche.

-Oui oui! Grogna-t-elle en retour.

Elle entreprit ensuite de s'habiller, se coiffer, mais ne se maquilla pas comme toutes les filles de son âge. En faites, Jack lui avait avoué un jour qu'elle était cent fois plus belle sans maquillage. Non pas qu'elle ne savait se maquiller, avait-il ajouté précipitamment, mais plutôt que le maquillage éteignait la lueur qui illuminait son visage. Si elle avait bonne mémoire, ce qu'elle avait heureusement, c'était le jour de ses 14 ans. Ce qu'elle avait pu rougir!

Après avoir passé une de ses mèches rebelles derrière l'oreille, elle descendit à l'étage inférieur, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il serait fou de penser que le grand Jack Harkness faisait lui-même la cuisine…ça non.

-Tu en as mis du temps, soupira-t-il avec tout de même un sourire en coin.

-Hum, pardon, mais disons que dans mon monde, les gens se préparent afin de bien paraître, répliqua-t-elle, sous-entendant bien des choses.

Son tuteur lui envoya une légère claque derrière la tête qui ne lui fit guère de mal. C'était simplement pour la taquiner.

-Tiens, Ianto a préparé ça pour toi avant de partir, ajouta Jack en poussant une assiette vers elle, puis une boîte à lunch qui, elle l'imaginait sans peine, devait être bien remplie. Elle la prit avec un sourire et enfila la ganse sur son épaule.

-Mais que ferais-tu sans Ianto hein? Même pas capable de cuisiner quelque chose pour ta propre fille! S'indigna-t-elle en tentant de réprimer un sourire jovial.

-J'ai essayé de le lui faire remarquer, mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter, soupira la douce voix d'Ianto Jones qui entrait à l'instant dans la cuisine, sous le regard surpris du capitaine.

Et oui…son tuteur tournait autour d'un de ses employés depuis des années. Lorsqu'elle l'avait appris pour la première fois, ça ne l'avait guère dérangé. Encore aujourd'hui, elle n'avait rien contre tout ça.

-T'étais pas partit bosser? Demanda Jack en engloutissant rapidement son déjeuner. C'était si rare qu'il mange avec elle le matin.

-Pris une douche…s'expliqua-t-il avant de finalement sortir de la maison, laissant en plan son chef.

-Il n'habite même pas ici et ose se permettre…non mais, se vexa l'abandonné sans chacher le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

Elle savait très bien qu'il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Il aimait que la présence d'Ianto se fasse ressentir dans cette maison, puisqu'il avait approfondit sa relation avec le jeune homme.

Galilée l'aimait bien. Avec lui, vu qu'il était beaucoup plus sérieux que Jack, elle pouvait parler de tout alors que les pires pitreries, elle les faisait avec son tuteur. Ils étaient que quelque sorte le père et la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu…enfin, les pères, pour plus de respect envers les deux hommes.

-Encore dans ta tête! S'écria Jack en claquant des mains juste devant son nez afin de la sortir de ses pensés. Bouge-toi petite paresseuse!

Un combat amical débuta entre les deux interlocuteurs. Jack le gagna sans réelle difficulté même si elle s'améliorait de jours en jours, le rendant fier. Jamais de sa vie immortelle il n'avait ressentit ce petit côté paternel qui s'était peu à peu développé chez lui à cause d'elle. Malgré tout, il ne regrettait pas leur rencontre.

-Heureusement que je suis ton père, avec la gueule que t'as…ajouta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté dans une moue espiègle.

-Jack! Quand même! Se plaignit Galilée sur un ton de reproche. Fichu scientifique fou!

Son sourire s'élargit à cette appellation. Pour finir sa blague, la jeune femme claqua durement la porte que Jack finit par regarder avec un regard attendrit. Galilée grandissait si vite. Bientôt…très bientôt. Son sourire s'effaça. Il enfila son manteau et sortit de la maison dans un soupir. Direction…Torchwood.

--

L'école...quoi de plus désespérant lorsque l'on est habitué à une ambiance beaucoup plus gaie et forte lorsque l'on était à la maison? Pour la jeune femme de 17 ans, il n'y avait rien de plus déprimant. Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle apprenait était bien au-dessous de ses capacités. Malheureusement, c'était un chemin que tous les humains prenaient et elle le prenait aussi puisqu'elle était autant humaine que n'importe lequel des imbéciles boutonneux de sa classe.

Avec un soupir exubérant, elle entra dans l'énorme bâtisse, puis se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de cours. Elle n'en avait pas envie, elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Elle alla tout de même s'installer à son bureau au fond de la classe.

Lorsque le professeur commença son cour, la jeune fille était déjà bien loin. Oh, son corps était encore assis dans cette salle ennuyante, mais son esprit voguait au gré de son imagination. Elle regardait le ciel en s'imaginant un autre monde, un monde où voulait d'étranges ballons, des zeppelins comme on les appelait, mais beaucoup plus technologiques que ceux qu'elle avait déjà vu. Elle se plaisait à s'imaginer commander l'un de ses zeppelins qui l'amènerait dans l'univers à la découverte des étoiles. Là où peut-être une magnifique planète au ciel orange et brun brillerait de mille feux sous la lueur de deux soleils. Où les feuilles des arbres seraient argentées, distribuant lumière autour d'elles grâce à la lumière des soleils. Qu'elle aimerait...malheureusement, son imagination débordante ne pouvait s'étendre jusqu'aux étoiles...

-Harkness! La rappela à l'ordre monsieur Enkernins, enseignant de mathématique à la voix monotone et encore plus ennuyeuse que la matière qu'il enseignait.

-Oui monsieur? Répondit-elle de la façon la plus innocente possible.

-Répétez à la classe ce que je viens de dire.

L'ordre typique lorsque l'on donnait l'impression d'être dans la lune et de ne pas écouter...

-Vous parliez de la révision de l'an passé, les sinus, les cosinus et les tangentes. Du fait qu'ils se mesuraient avec les angles et les côtés du triangle et tout le tralala stupide. Ça vous va?

-Dehors!

Elle obéit machinalement. Ce n'était pas la première fois en faites qu'elle se faisait mettre dehors d'un cours. Elle faisait parfois preuve d'arrogance avec les enseignants et les élèves, mais surtout avec les adultes en général, car ils pensaient détenir le savoir universel alors qu'il y avait sûrement tant de choses que les humaines ignoraient. Elle espérait même en découvrir de ces choses.

Le reste de la journée se passa heureusement sans autres incidents du genre. Elle partit en vitesse dès que la cloche sonna, heureuse d'être enfin libre de ses chaînes. Façon de parler, puisqu'elle devait immédiatement retourner à la maison sous peine d'inquiéter Jack. Il ne le montrait pas, mais elle avait deviné qu'il était parfois inquiet lorsqu'elle ne revenait que très tard sans avoir prévenu. Elle en avait été touchée, puisqu'elle avait cru remarquer que ce scientifique n'était pas un homme qui montrait ses sentiments. Pas devant elle tout du moins. C'était dommage, elle aurait aimé être un peu plus près de l'homme qui l'élevait, de pouvoir le connaître mieux. Bien sûr, elle pouvait prédire quelques-uns de ses gestes, de ses réactions, mais elle n'arrivait jamais à voir quand il était en soucieux, quand il souffrait. Par contre, quand il était en colère...ça elle le voyait.

Ses pas la menaient doucement mais sûrement vers la maison et elle en profitait pour admirer la ville de Cardiff. Elle aimait cette atmosphère paranormale, cette ambiance planétaire et cette population ouverte à la vie dans l'espace. Fallait dire que beaucoup de choses s'y étaient produites.

--

Au même moment, en-dessous de l'endroit où marchait la jeune Galilée, Ianto regardait Jack et Gwen débattrent. Ils étaient ainsi depuis vingt minutes déjà et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir abandonner cette joute verbale tout à faire inutile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre la décoration à la fin? Demanda Jack, totalement exaspéré.

Oui, le sujet était bien la décoration du Hub. Oh, c'était purement puéril pensait Ianto, mais si ça les amusait, si ça leur permettait de décompresser, d'oublier, il le laisserait faire. Lui du moins se lassa rapidement et dirigea ses pas vers son coin à lui; la machine à café. Il prépara la mixture, la versa dans trois tasses, posa ses dernières sur un plateau, puis redescendit vers les deux autres. En chemin, il put apercevoir Galilée, assise tout près de la colonne du quartier général. Tout ça par l'image de la caméra qui parvenait jusqu'aux ordinateurs.

-Jack!

Le capitaine s'arrêta dans sa longue tirade disant qu'il était tout à fait inutile de redécorer le Hub pour lever la tête vers Ianto.

-Regarde les écrans, se contenta de dire le jeune homme en se dirigeant vers eux.

Jack obéit et ses yeux se posèrent sur Galilée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il admirait la jeune femme qu'était devenu celle qu'il disait sa fille, malgré le manque flagrant de lien entre les deux.

-Jack! S'exclama Gwen, indignée.

-Mais qu'avez-vous tous les deux à la fin pour toujours crier? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa collègue, ne comprenant visiblement pas le pourquoi de son exclamation. Pour une fois qu'il ne faisait rien de mal.

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est un peu trop jeune pour toi?

Il en resta bouche bée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Galilée, sur Gwen, sur Galilée, puis une dernière fois sur Gwen. Comprenant finalement la raison de tout ce boucan, il éclata de rire. Gwen fronça les sourcils.

-Tu crois que je la trouve de mon goût? Demanda Jack étonné.

-C'est ton genre…soupira-t-elle.

-Oh certes, elle est mignonne, sexy, a tout ce qu'il faut à leur place, mais tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mal vue pour un père de draguer sa fille?

Sa révélation eu l'effet escompté : Gwen était maintenant totalement immobile, stupéfaite.

-T…T'as un enfant?!

Il ne put réprimer son rire. La situation était comique. Son regard se tourna vers l'écran. Sa pupille était sagement assise et regardait tout autour d'elle. Tel qu'il la connaissait, elle devait analyser les alentours. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher, en la regardant, d'être mélancolique. Triste aussi. Il ne voulait pas se séparer de cette douce enfant, mis à part le Docteur et Ianto, personne n'avait réussit à entrer dans son monde. Pourtant, cette jeune femme y était parvenu dès le premier instant où leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

-Un enfant adoptif, rectifia Ianto en s'arrêtant devant eux, le plateau en main.

Pendant que les deux prenaient leur tasse, l'homme à tout faire du Hub regarda Galilée pendant quelques instants. Elle avait grandit. Il la voyait quand même souvent, assez même pour en connaître beaucoup plus que Jack à son sujet.

-Depuis quand? Demanda finalement la jeune femme après plusieurs gorgée de ce breuvage revigorant.

Jack but une gorgée à son tour.

-10 ans, répondit-il sans quitter l'adolescente des yeux.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans le Hub. Ianto était partit vers les claviers et analysait les défenses du quartier général. Vu Noël qui approchait, il préférait être certain que tout était en place pour une quelconque invasion. Jack était totalement perdu dans ses pensés et Gwen examinait Galilée sans savoir si elle devait plaindre ou envier cette jeune femme, adoptée par Jack.

D'ailleurs, grâce à cet examen, ce fut elle qui remarqua en premier le problème.

-Jack, on a un problème.

Ce dernier sortit de ses pensés, porta le regard à l'écran, puis se figea. Un Weevil…derrière l'adolescente. Il prit son manteau et s'engouffra en courant dans le couloir menant à la sortie, précédé par Ianto et suivit par Gwen. Pourquoi cela devait-il arriver maintenant. Il s'efforçait de tenir sa pupille loin de tout ces évènements, ces extraterrestres. Malgré tout ses efforts, il semblerait maintenant qu'il allait devoir des explications à Galilée. Et la connaissant, la discussion allait être orageuse…

Maintenant, tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était d'arriver à temps...


	3. I want to know

Bon, nous voilà maintenant au deuxième chapitre (si on ne compte pas le prologue) de cette deuxième fanfiction

_Bon, nous voilà maintenant au deuxième chapitre (si on ne compte pas le prologue) de cette deuxième fanfiction. Waaaa, c'est bien pensé ça les deux deuxième. Enfin bon, trêve de plaisanterie. J'espère que vous aimez. Je n'ai pas coupé vraiment très bien, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper. J'ai changé deux ou trois paragraphes de chapitre me disant que c'était une meilleure idée. _

_Hum, dans ce chapitre, seul Galilée encore m'appartient, le reste appartient à BBC et je ne suis pas rémunéré pour le travail que je suis. Aucun spoiler…_

_Donc, pour résumer, Galilée Harkness est la fille adoptive du capitaine Jack Harkness, boss de Torchwood-Cardiff. Elle n'aime pas sa vie tristement banale malgré son amour pour son père. Après l'école, elle se rend au-dessus du quartier général de Torchwood, sans savoir son père en dessous d'elle, ni qu'un Weevil, créature extraterrestre étant supposé rester enfermé dans la base souterraine, se tient derrière elle…Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sente la présence…_

**Chapitre 2 : I want to know!**

Galilée ne voulait pas rentrer immédiatement chez elle. Vu qu'il n'était pas tard et qu'elle avait besoin d'air, elle préféra profiter du grand air et du magnifique astre solaire. L'école n'était pas vraiment un endroit où les jeunes pouvaient respirer. Elle avait plutôt l'impression d'y être enfermée.

Comme ça, les yeux vers le ciel, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose; les étoiles, les planètes, les voyages, l'univers. Elle s'était toujours demandé si un jour, elle aurait la chance d'aller en haut, de voir tout ce que les humains rêvaient de voir. Elle savait maintenant qu'il existait d'autres espèces de vies hormis la leur, puisque beaucoup d'extraterrestre avait fait leur apparition près ou dans Cardiff depuis les 10 dernières années. Elle voulait tout connaître, apprendre, savoir. Elle qui était curieuse, elle le désirait! Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle pensait à tout ça…

Dans le silence de cette place, presque déserte, Galilée pu entendre comme une respiration, lente, irrégulière, saccadée. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu quelqu'un en arrivant. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et bondit de son banc en un sursaut. Son coeur martela sa poitrine alors qu'elle se reculait.

-Qui êtes-vous?

On aurait dit une sorte de déguisement pour les fêtes foraines, mais ça semblait encore plus réel que ça. D'ailleurs, son instinct lui ordonnait de reculer, ce qu'elle faisait lentement, sans gestes brusques.

-À terre!

Elle reconnut sans peine la voix de son père. D'instinct, elle se jeta au sol au même moment où une détonation retentissait. Un bruit sourd à ses côtés lui signala que ce qui s'était approché d'elle par-derrière s'était fait touché. Bientôt, elle sentit des bras l'entourer et un manteau vint lui chatouiller la peau. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Son regard se leva sur celui de son tuteur. Il semblait soucieux.

-Jack… Articula-t-elle faiblement toujours sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Que venait-il de se passer était précisément la question qui la taraudait.

Elle porta un regard aux deux autres silhouettes qu'elle apercevait. Surprise, elle reconnut Ianto, arme à la main. Il avait tiré. C'était lui qui avait tiré. Comment un homme aussi doux que son deuxième père pouvait tenir une arme? Lui-même ne semblait pas à l'aise, il avait compris que c'était Galilée en danger qui l'avait fait réagit si rapidement. Il tenait à elle autant? Sûrement… L'autre silhouette, elle ne la connaissait pas. C'était une femme aux cheveux noirs et courts. Qui était-elle? Pourquoi ses pères étaient-ils avec elle? Comment avaient-ils su où elle était? Des questions qui étaient sans réponse pour le moment, mais dont elle comptait bien en avoir les réponses.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda-t-elle en déposant de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de son tuteur. Une lueur passa dans le regard de l'homme, mais Galilée ne la compris pas. En fait, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose de cet homme mystérieux. Ça lui apparaissait flou maintenant, mais que connaissait-elle de celui qui s'était dit son père depuis tant d'années? Elle jeta un regard sur la créature, car maintenant elle en était sûre, ce n'était pas humain. Jack lui cachait quelque chose, elle était certaine de tout ça, mais le savoir l'effrayait à présent. Elle avait beau connaître l'existence d'autres vies, mais le vivre en réel, c'était autre chose…

-Allons en discuter à l'intérieur, décida Jack après une longue hésitation qui mis Galilée dans le doute.

-Où?

-Tu verras.

Il soupira. Se redressant, il fit un signe à Ianto et celui-ci se dirigea vers le corps inerte de la créature. Galilée croyait que son deuxième père l'avait tué. Pourtant, si elle avait mieux connu le jeune homme, elle aurait su qu'il avait parfois particulièrement de misère à tuer de sang-froid. Il ne l'avait que paralysé. Il souleva le Weevil par les épaules et le traîna sans trop de facilité ni trop de difficulté vers le trottoir. Soudain, il disparut, arrachant à la jeune femme un cri de surprise.

-Quoi! Qu'elle criât presque en se redressant brusquement, bousculant par mégarde le capitaine Harkness. Que lui est-il arrivé!

Jack soupira. Il allait devoir lui expliquer beaucoup de chose en même temps et il n'était pas certain que sa fille était prête à entendre autant de vérités.

-Il va bien, je t'expliquerais rendu en bas, répondit-il complètement dépassé par les évènements.

Galilée allait encore poser une question, mais l'air désespéré de son tuteur l'en dissuada. Elle suivit donc Jack et la jeune femme sans plus poser de questions, mais dans sa tête, elles grouillaient, nombreuses.

--

Lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur, sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ce décor sortait tout droit d'un décor de science-fiction! Elle restait figée alors que la femme se dirigea vers les ordinateurs, que Jack se grattait nerveusement la nuque et qu'Ianto préparait du café…!

-Quoi! Cria-t-elle de nouveau en apercevant son deuxième père. Mais… Mais… Je t'ai vu disparaître!

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers elle. Son regard se posa sur Jack qui haussa les épaules en soupirant. Un long et lourd silence s'installa dans le quartier général de Torchwood 3. Tout ce que l'on pouvait entendre était les doigts de Gwen pianoter rapidement le clavier d'un ordinateur.

-Jack, explique-lui, fit la douce voix d'Ianto, rompant le silence.

Galilée sembla se réveiller brusquement d'une transe et se tourna brusquement vers son tuteur. Son pied tapait sur le sol, signe de son agacement évidemment. On lui cachait des choses et elle détestait ça. Surtout de la part de celui qui l'élevait et qui partageait sa vie depuis bien des années maintenant. Ce dernier ne savait pas par où commencer…

-Viens t'asseoir Galilée, ça risque d'être assez long, demanda avec douceur son deuxième père. Elle obéit docilement au grand étonnement de Jack puis accepta la tasse de chocolat chaud que lui tendit le jeune homme. Elle en but quelques gorgées, soulagée de sentir le liquide lui brûler la gorge, l'apaisant tranquillement.

-Bon, ça va être compliqué à expliquer et à comprendre, commença Jack en se rapprochant d'elle. Il se tira une chaise à roue et s'assit devant elle. Galilée ne pu lever le regard vers lui.

-Alors?

Jack cherchait toujours comment dire tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Pourtant elle réagissait mieux qu'il ne l'avait craint au départ. Malheureusement, elle semblait aussi sous le choc. Galilée, elle, redoutait le moment des révélations. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et sa tête lui disait que toute sa vie, elle avait eu une part de vérité en elle. Que ce en quoi elle croyait n'était pas tout à fait faux. Seulement, personne ne s'était jamais vraiment donné la peine de la comprendre.

-Le monde est complexe, recommença son tuteur, maladroit. Beaucoup plus grand que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer. Certains ignorent totalement tout du monde, d'autres ne veulent se l'avouer et d'autres, comme nous, cherchent à comprendre.

Il prit une pause, il devait sans doute chercher ses mots.

-À comprendre quoi? Demanda Galilée, cherchant à l'aider dans sa confession.

-Les extraterrestres et leurs technologies, répondit de but en blanc le capitaine Harkness, se disant que la vérité crue était tout de même mieux que la semi-vérité.

Elle eu un choc. Son tuteur se moquait-il d'elle ou était-ce réellement la vérité? Quoique… Avec la créature étrange du dessus, les évènements des années antérieures, il était certain que son père disait vrai. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à s'imaginer qu'il aille pu lui cacher ça en 10 ans, surtout après tout ce qui s'était passé.

-Et Ianto? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau, ne voulant pas s'attarder sur un sujet qui l'échappait complètement.

-Il s'agit justement d'une technologie extraterrestre qui nous permet d'entrer dans cette base par le haut tout en étant pas perçu par les autres.

-Ce n'est pas une question de perception, il a disparu!

-En fait, si. On ne peut tout simplement pas percevoir les mouvements. Certes, nous pourrions l'avoir vu, mais notre cerveau ne l'enregistrerait pas ou du moins le cacherait à notre perception visuelle.

Elle remarquait qu'il répondait maintenant avec assurance à ses questions. Il semblait être dans son élément.

-Les extraterrestres, certains du moins, ont une technologie beaucoup plus avancée que la nôtre. Donc il faut du temps pour en déchiffrer l'utilité, mais heureusement, c'est maintenant possible avec des bases de recherche comme Torchwood qui sert à protéger la Terre et son futur.

-D'où viennent ces technologies? Comment arrivent-elles ici?

Son cerveau n'avait pas encore tout reçu et analysé les informations, ce qui lui permettait de réfléchir normalement.

-Elles sont arrivées par une brèche spatio-temporelle qui se trouve juste sur cette base à Cardiff. Torchwood s'occupe d'ailleurs de les récupérer avant qu'elles ne tombent entre les mains de gens moins aptes à posséder de telles armes.

-Donc tu n'es pas scientifique, mais chasseur d'extraterrestres?

-Je suis un peu des deux, on peut le voir comme ça…

Le silence s'abattit de nouveau sur le groupe, parfois déchiré par le cliquetis du clavier et des tasses. Fille et père se regardaient sans savoir quoi ajouter. Galilée n'en revenait pas des révélations données et se demandait même si ce n'était pas qu'une mauvaise blague de la part de l'homme en face d'elle. Pourtant, il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux et même inquiet. Est-ce qu'il l'était à cause d'une réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir?

Elle réfléchissait à présent que le choc était passé. Oh certes le fait que des extraterrestres existent et qu'un d'entre eux avait essayé de la tuer l'effrayait quelque peu, mais elle était intéressée par le sujet, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Son regard balaya plus précisément la base souterraine de son père. Une ambiance étrange qui l'intriguait au plus au point. Elle voulait connaître, savoir, découvrir. Elle en était certaine depuis toujours, les humains ne connaissaient même pas la moitié des secrets que recelait le monde, l'univers. Elle les avait maintenant à porter de main, elle pouvait voir, savoir. C'était réel, ce n'était pas l'un de ses rêves lunatiques. Son père lui avait dit, les extraterrestres existaient réellement, en plus, il travaillait sur eux.

Elle qui s'imaginait des planètes existantes que dans ses rêves, des voyages qui lui semblaient impossibles, des créatures étranges, parfois effrayantes, mais le plus souvent inquiétantes. Elle qui souhaitait que son existence plus que banale soit bouleversée, elle était servie! On lui servait l'aventure et le savoir sur un plateau d'argent. Ce nouveau monde était certainement plus dangereux que celui dans lequel elle vivait depuis sa naissance, mais elle était prête à tous les dangers possibles. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était suivre son destin et elle n'avait aucun doute quant à celui-ci : ce n'était pas celui d'une simple et banale humaine. Oui, elle restait humaine, mais avec un destin formidable, grandiose et extravagant. Elle était plus que convaincue par cette pensé. Elle devait faire quelque chose de sa vie, bouger. Il y avait tant de chose à découvrir.

Sans le savoir, son père avait réveillé en elle des réflexions intérieures. Maintenant, elle savait qu'un destin l'attendait quelque part, qu'elle allait devoir faire bouger les choses, qu'elle serait enfin utile à ce monde.

Elle devenait excitée. Elle leva un regard sur son père et ce que ce dernier y lit le troubla. De la détermination, de l'espoir, de la crainte et l'envie de tout savoir. C'était ce qu'il craignait, elle avait franchi la barre de non-retour, bientôt, très bientôt… il ne voulait pas, non! Il ne voulait surtout pas de ça. Mais à la voir, il se serait senti ingrat de lui refuser ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Il savait très bien que la curiosité était grande à cet âge-là, surtout que Galilée semblait en avoir une plus que la majorité. D'ailleurs, cette soif de savoir, de compréhension, il savait d'où ça venait. Il baissa les yeux, sachant à l'avance les mots qui allaient sortir de la bouche de sa fille. Fille qu'il tentait de protéger de ce monde imprévisible par tous les moyens depuis près de dix ans… Aujourd'hui, il avait échoué.

-Je veux découvrir! S'exclama-t-elle, autoritaire.

Il soupira…bientôt…


	4. The strange man

_Voila le chapitre 3. Comme quoi je suis légèrement plus rapide. Merci à Captain'Rily et Coralie91 pour les reviews._

_Dans ce chapitre, des spoilers minimes pour les noms des extraterrestres._

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 3 : The Strange Man**

Le réveil sonna. C'est en grognant de mécontentement que Galilée tapa sans ménagement sur la boîte électronique pour la faire taire. Elle ouvrit un œil, puis deux, pour ensuite soupirer longuement. Lundi… elle détestait les lundis.

-Debout en haut! Cria une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Avec un sourire, elle se laissa tomber sur ses pieds.

-Oui oui!

Elle entra rapidement dans la douche et laissa couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux. Dire qu'il y avait deux semaines, un Weevil avait faillit la tuer. Pourtant, il lui semblait que ça faisait deux mois, voir plus. Ces jours-ci avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie. Chaque matin, à l'école, elle avait hâte que les cours finissent pour s'élancer vers le quartier général de son père.

-Galiée! Tu vas être en retard!

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Jack avait raison! Elle avait passer trop de temps à rêvasser dans sa douche . En vitesse elle arrangea sa coiffure, puis se précipita dans les escaliers au risque de se briser le coup. Elle déboucha dans la cuisine en catastrophe, prit la boîte à repas que lui tendait Ianto et sortit de la maison en courant.

-On se revoit ce soir!

La porte claqua et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls.

-Tu pense réellement que c'était une bonne idée? Demanda Ianto d'une voix douce, le regard toujours sur la porte.

Jack le regarda pendant quelques instants. Il ferma les yeux, se massa la tempe et soupira.

-Non… mais elle m'aurait fait une scène atroce si je lui aurais refusé ce qu'elle demandait. Répondit-il se dirigeant vers la sortie. Ianto prit le manteau de son supérieur et aida ce dernier à le mettre. Ils sortirent de la maison et marchèrent vers leur quartier.

-Qui sait ce qui pourra arrivé maintenant qu'elle sait tout.

Le capitaine préféra ne rien répondre à ce commentaire remplit de bon sens. Ils pénétrèrent dans Torchwood-Cardiff. Gwen les attendait debout devant les ordinateurs.

-Vous devenez paresseux, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

-Ou bien un problème d'ordre sexuel entre vous deux? Rétorqua Jack avec un sourire en coin.

L'air de Gwen changea subitement, comme si une mouche l'avait piquée. Elle n'avait pas pris la blague, mais ils finirent tous par sourire. Ces sortes de provocations allégeaient l'atmosphère qui s'alourdissait de jour en jour dans la base de Torchwood.

-Comment va Galilée?

-Elle va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit lourdement derrière le meuble. Gwen vint le rejoindre tandis qu'Ianto se dirigea vers la cafettière, certain que ses talents allaient servir une nouvelle fois.

-Toi par contre, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien, remarqua-t-elle les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

-Il est trop tôt pour qu'elle voit tout ça, pour qu'elle en fasse l'expérience. Ce n'est pas un boulot des plus reposant, autant physiquement que mentalement. Comment pourrait-elle réagir si des gens mourraient devant elle à cause d'extraterrestres. Si nous n'arrivons pas à temps, portera-t-elle le poids de l'échec sur elle? Ce domaine est nouveau pour elle et ce n'est pas le plus doux qui soit.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu t'en fais pour rien? Galilée n'est pas aussi fragile que tu ne le crois. Elle est bientôt adulte maintenant.

Jack se renferma dans un mutisme qui l'inquiéta. Y avait-il plus que ce qu'il avait dit pour le plonger dans un tel état d'inquiétude? Que savait Jack qu'il ne voulait pas leur dire? Il cachait quelque chose d'important qu'il portait sur les épaules depuis qu'il avait prit Galilée sous son aile, elle en était certaine. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le soulager de tout ça. Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Abandonnant, elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur qu'elle avait quitté. Peut-être qu'elle parviendrait à le comprendre un jour, quoiqu'elle en doutât.

--

-Prenez bien note que votre examen d'avant Noël se fera dans la cafétéria et que vous n'aurez pas le droit à vos sacs. Étudiez bien.

La cloche sonna et c'est avec soulagement que les élèves quittèrent la salle de classe. Galilée ne suivit pas les autres élèves se dirigeant vers la salle de repos. Elle bifurqua plutôt vers la bibliothèque où elle pourrait réfléchir en toute tranquillité. Elle s'assit dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Posant sa tête dans sa main droite, elle plongea dans ses pensés.

Elle avait lu beaucoup de dossiers dans le quartier général de Torchwood, du moins tous ceux que Jack avait bien voulu lui permettre de lire. Il lui interdisait aussi l'accès d'une pièce ressemblant à une morgue. Elle n'avait pas voulu en savoir plus. De toute façon, elle avait bien sentit que Jack ne souhaitait guère en parler. Elle s'était aussi familiarisée avec la base de données de Torchwood et avait rapidement remarqué qu'elle était gigantesque. Elle avait réussi à trouver des renseignements sur des élèves de son école. Son père lui avait strictement interdit d'utiliser la base de données à son profit et elle l'avait rassuré que ce n'était guère son intention. Elle sentait que Jack lui cachait quelque chose de gros, encore une fois. Elle craignait que cette fois, il ne lui révèle rien.

Curieuse, elle avait aussi regardé quelques rapports concernant des extraterrestres. Certains noms revenaient souvent; Slitheen, Sicorax et bien d'autres dont elle ne se rappelait pas exactement. Par trois fois, le Docteur avait été nommé, mais elle n'avait jamais pu en savoir plus, la base de données semblant très incomplète sur ce « Docteur ». Elle n'avait pas osé demandé plus de renseignements à son père, puisque le sujet « extraterrestres » était glissant lorsqu'ils commençaient à en parler. Jack connaissait son boulot, mais il apparaissait moins confiant à en parler avec elle. Ça l'attristait beaucoup, mais qu'y pouvait-elle?

-Mademoiselle?

Galilée sursauta et leva la tête. Son regard rencontra celui d'un homme, d'un bel homme. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma béatement. Une longue chevelure noire, de beaux yeux gris irréels et un corps parfait. De son point de vue tout du moins. Elle cligna des yeux cinq fois avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

-Euh…hum…oui?

L'homme eu un sourire, un charmant sourire qui la fit presque fondre.

-Je cherche un de mes anciens amis, je suis venu ici et on m'a dit qu'il avait une fille. Êtes-vous Galilée Harckness?

Elle cilla, il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son charme l'envoûtait et elle n'avait aucun soupçon de ce qui se tramait dans les pensées de celui qui la tenait de plus en plus sous son contrôle.

-Oui, c'est moi…

Sa voix était faible, lointaine.

-Je voudrais voir ton père.

-Je ne sais pas où il est…

-Tu ne sais pas à quel endroit il pourrait être? Une cachette, un quartier, une base?

Elle hocha négativement la tête avec une lenteur poussée. Il soupira. Tant pis, si l'enfant ne le savait pas, il ferait en sorte de retrouver le père par lui-même.

-Dommage, je suis sûr qu'il aurait été content de me voir.

Il tourna les talons, fit un geste de la main et sortit de la pièce.

-J'en suis pas si certaine.

Galilée regardait la porte d'où l'étranger était partit. Elle avait ressentit un bien-être lorsqu'il avait commencé à lui parler, puis une petite alarme avait sonné dans sa tête. Cet homme était étrange, presque inhumain. Elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Avec raison, puisque quelques instants plus tard, elle avait sentit quelque chose s'infiltrer dans son esprit. Du moins, elle croyait que c'était ce qui s'était passé. À partir de là, elle avait tout fait pour lutter contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait, tout en jouant les marionnettes. Elle avait répondu machinalement aux questions de l'inconnu en essayant de lui donner le moins d'indices. Quand il avait quitté la pièce, le soulagement l'avait envahit. Il voulait du mal à son père, elle en était certaine.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque en courant, ignorant royalement les cris indignés de la bibliothécaire. Elle bouscula quelques élèves, renversa une secrétaire qui éparpilla tous ses papiers sur le sol, puis sortit du bâtiment scolaire en catastrophe. Elle accéléra, sachant très bien où elle devait aller. Elle espérait du moins que l'homme n'y était pas arrivé avant elle.

--

Dans le repaire de Torchwood, chacun y allait selon ses tâches et aucun mot n'était échangé entre les membres de cette organisation secrète.

-Jack, viens voir, fit la voix de Gwen, tirant Jack de ses réflexions.

L'interpellé descendit rejoindre la jeune femme et pu constater par lui-même le rapport donné par l'ordinateur. Ce dernier enregistrait une hausse d'activité de la faille, quelque chose approchait, excitant les parcelles d'énergies se trouvant sur Cardiff.

-Joyeux Noël en perspective, soupira Jack en suivant du regard les interférences.

Ianto vint prendre compte des résultats à son tour, mais ne porta aucun commentaire. Son amant avait très bien résumé la situation. Dans deux jours, ce serait Noël, dans deux jours, il y aurait bien des problèmes à régler.

Jack porta son regard dans le vide, se demandant où était Galilée. À l'école, certainement, mais il espérait qu'elle était en sécurité et qu'elle allait bien. Il n'aimait pas la laisser seule maintenant qu'elle avait été initiée au monde qui se cachait derrière la beauté des planètes et des étoiles.

L'alarme retentit, leur disant que quelqu'un était entré dans le quartier général. Affichant un air surpris, les trois têtes se tournèrent vers la porte principale qui s'ouvrit sur Galilée.

-Et si j'avais été autre chose que moi-même, vous seriez tous morts! Leur cria-t-elle brusquement en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Sur le coup, Jack ne trouva rien à répondre, mais il fit par prendre la parole, sévère.

-Tu es supposé être à l'école toi! Nous nous étions entendu lorsque tu es devenue l'une des nôtres, que tu ne sècherais pas les cours pour venir ici!

-Si j'ai séché les cours Jack c'est parce qu'un homme est venu me voir à propos de toi!

Son ton en colère, ses mimiques légèrement ridicules, son regard strié d'éclair… Jack soupira à cette vue plus que familière.

-Quel homme? Demanda Ianto, plus attentif au vrai problème que Jack.

Contente que quelqu'un s'intéresse enfin à ses paroles, elle s'approcha d'eux.

-Oui, j'étais à la bibliothèque quand un homme est venu me voir. Il se demandait si j'étais vraiment la fille de Jack et si je savais où il se trouvait. J'ai même eu l'impression qu'il cherchait à sonder mon cerveau. J'ai résisté et je l'ai envoyé sur une fausse piste, mais j'avais peur pour vous, alors je suis venu vous avertir.

Elle tourna la tête vers son père.

-Vois-tu papa, je me fichais complètement des cours rendu là.

Jack n'affichait plus sa mine sévère, mais une mine inquiète. Si ce que Galilée disait vrai, elle s'était mise en danger en même temps que lui. L'homme qu'elle avait vu ne venait sûrement pas de cette planète, puisque personne sur Terre ne le connaissait réellement pour aller jusqu'à contacté sa fille. Soit quelqu'un de l'Agence, soit un ancien ennemi battu avec le Docteur.

-Est-ce qu'il t'a suivit?

Galilée se figea. Elle voulait tellement se dépêcher d'arriver à Torchwood qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à regarder derrière elle si on la suivait. Elle se sentit coupable. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas regarder? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus prudente? Elle agissait comme une gamine. Elle savait que le monde dans lequel elle était entrée était beaucoup plus dangereux que le monde normal. Pourtant elle n'avait même pas été assez rapide pour vérifier ses arrières.

Jack voyait son visage se décomposer à une vitesse folle. Il devait rattraper son coup.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Gali, si tu étais suivit, nous l'aurions su, nous l'aurions vu, alors ne te sens pas coupable, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Elle leva son regard vers son père qui affichait une mine rassurante. Elle esquissa finalement un sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui, puis devint subitement sérieuse.

-Sérieusement, vous auriez pu être blessé ou pire si ce n'était pas moi qui serait entré, reprocha-t-elle une nouvelle fois en tapant le bout du nez de Jack avec son index.

--

Il se tenait devant les commandes du TARDIS, démuni complètement devant son vaisseau qui refusait de décoller. Son regard était perdu dans le vide alors que ses cœurs se serraient lentement. Il savait qu'éviter ainsi la Terre pourrait vouloir dire qu'il la laissait sans défense, mais il y avait tant de souvenirs, autant bons que mauvais qui revenait à son esprit. Il avait vécu trop de choses sur cette planète qu'il adorait. Il y avait trop d'histoires qui s'étaient formées puis détruites dans cette ville. Il ne voulait plus, il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait simplement un peu de paix, mais ce n'était guère ce qu'il pouvait avoir n'est-ce pas? Dernier des seigneurs du temps, était-il destiné à une vie pareille?

« Si tu ne veux pas décoller, indique-moi au moins pourquoi nous sommes ici… » Demanda-t-il en caressant du bout des doigts les commandes de son fidèle vaisseau.

Des picotements remontèrent le long de ses bras, mais le TARDIS ne semblait pas vouloir lui en dire plus. Il se rassit donc, hésitant pour la première fois de sa longue vie entre sortir vers l'aventure ou rester cloîtrer ici, loin du monde, des humains et de la douleur…


	5. Countdown

_Bon, nous voila au chapitre 4 de cette fanfiction. J'espère que vous aimez toujours. Je fais juste vous avertir que ce chapitre est coupé en plusieurs parties puisque plusieurs personnages actent en même temps, donc je préférais faire ça ainsi. Et là le mystère devient de moins en moins épais ou de plus en plus épais, ça dépend du point de vue^^_

_Noël approche. Aucun spoiler._

_Bonne lecture_

**Chapitre 4 : Countdown**

1 jour 6 heures et 52 minutes avant contact

Un jour seulement avant Noël… Jack regardait le mur en face de lui, légèrement agité, préoccupé. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle du Docteur et Torchwood ne captait sa trace nulle part sur Terre. Où était-il passé? Les humains devraient-ils faire face seuls à la menace extraterrestres qui allait très certainement leur tomber sur la tête? Une autre intrigue le hantait, peut-être même plus que le Docteur : l'homme qui avait adressé la parole à sa fille, il croyait savoir de qui il s'agissait, mais souhaitait de toute ses forces que ce n'était guère le cas. Sinon, ce Noël-ci allait être rigoureux et dénudé de tendresse.

-Jack?

Le capitaine releva le regard sur Ianto dont le regard doux, mais inquiet le rassura quelque peu. La présence de cet homme à ses côtés lui faisait beaucoup plus de bien que son orgueil lui permettait d'avouer. Au début, il avait pris tout ça pour un jeu, aux dépends du jeune homme à son service, mais plus le temps passait, plus il avait apprit à apprivoiser leur relation, le sentiment réciproque qui s'installait au fur et à mesure que le temps continuait son cours.

-Ça va aller?

Toujours cette habitude de le couver. Ça ne changerait pas selon lui. Il ne s'en plaignait pas. Que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui comme le faisait Ianto, il ne pouvait que se trouver chanceux de sa situation.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il n'est pas dupe et Jack le sait, mais parler de son passé ne lui tente guère, parler du futur encore moi. Il comprends peut-être le Docteur en ce moment même. Il est sûr de savoir qui se cache derrière le masque de gentilhomme décrit pas sa fille, mais il ne veut pas encore alerter les autres. Juste au cas où il se tromperait. Nul besoin de faire paniquer tout le monde pour une fausse alerte.

Un poids se fit sur ses jambes et il remarqua alors qu'Ianto avait profité de ses réflexions pour combattre la barrière qui s'était installée entre eux depuis quelque temps pour venir s'asseoir sur lui. Leurs regards se mélangèrent pendant quelques minutes, chacun profitant de la présence bénéfique de l'autre. Le jeune technicien avait toujours été timide dans leur relation, même si parfois il montrait plus d'assurance que d'autres. Il aimait ça. Le voir fuir, venir vers lui pour fuir de nouveau. C'était une relation étrange et complexe et il ne souhaitait guère perdre tout ça.

-C'est cet homme qui te tracasse?

Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était inquiétant, mais en même temps, il appréciait.

-En quelque sorte.

La conversation était pauvre, mais leur geste, leur présence, leurs regards, leurs corps disaient tout pour eux. Ils n'avaient aucun besoin de paroles, mais pour meubler le silence, ils parlaient, pour calmer la tension montante, ils parlaient. Si longtemps que leurs corps ne s'étaient pas simplement frôlés…

-Tu le connais?

Encore un point pour Ianto. Il détourna le regard, répondant malgré lui à la question du jeune homme. Ne pas répondre était en fait une réponse affirmative et l'autre le savait. Jack plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, de son amour…

-Mais…

-Tu ne veux pas en parler, je sais.

Jack s'étonnait encore de la facilité avec laquelle son compagnon le comprenait, c'était hallucinant. Il eu droit à un sourire de la part de son homme à tout faire, un sourire si doux, si tendre, plein de promesses et de mots doux. Il en frissonna contre son gré. Un frisson agréable et léger.

-Je veux seulement que tu te détende un peu. Avant d'inquiéter Galilée.

Jack pensait simplement qu'il s'inquiétait pour la petite, mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire malicieux d'Ianto, il saisit alors le sens des paroles et sourit à son tour d'une manière beaucoup plus sauvage. Même lorsque son cher employé commençait le jeu, il finissait toujours, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par reprendre le dessus.

--

Gwen avait vu Ianto entrer dans le bureau de Jack. Elle savait donc par instinct que si ce premier ne sortait pas avant dix minutes, c'était qu'il valait mieux ne pas y aller. Elle s'occupa donc des ordinateurs pendant que les deux tourtereaux dansaient. Les savoir à nouveau côtes à côtes la réjouissait. Ils s'évitaient depuis quelque temps et elle avait vu leur capacité de travail diminuer ainsi que leur moral. Maintenant, ça irait beaucoup mieux et tout reprendrait comme avant. Du moins, si Noël n'était pas aussi désastreux que Jack ne le craignait.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir le Docteur qu'à quelques reprises sans s'être fait une réelle opinion de cet homme. Il semblait complètement idiot, déjanté, mais pourtant son ami et patron lui disait tant de bien de cet homme. Qu'avait-il de plus que les autres? Il sauvait la planète, mais la sauver signifiait-il être quelqu'un? Elle n'avait pas de réponses à cette question. L'ordinateur émit un léger bruissement et elle y jeta un coup d'œil. Quelque chose en approche, impossibilité d'identification pour le moment. Elle attendrait d'être vraiment certain d'un danger avant de déranger les deux hommes. Une fois lui suffisait…

--

Reno Ezequiel Steverstone regardait les passants assis à une table d'un petit bistrot chic de Londres. Ses longs ongles tapotaient distraitement sa table, agrémentant l'atmosphère d'un bruit saccadé et rythmé. Son regard percutant glaçait ceux qui osaient ne serait-ce que s'accrocher à lui. Alors les yeux des passants se détournaient aussitôt et il esquissait un sourire amusé. Les humains de ce siècle étaient des êtres si pitoyable.

-Monsieur, votre breuvage, fit la toute petite voix de la serveuse intimidée soudainement par le regard gris acier que lui servit son client.

-Merci infiniment mademoiselle, répondit-il avec un sourire enjôleur. Elle repartit le rouge aux joues.

Son sourire disparut et son regard s'assombrit. Bientôt il pourrait accomplir sa vengeance, même si cela devrait coûter la vie de terriens innocents. Il n'avait pas encore digéré ce qu'il lui avait fait et il le lui ferait payer.

Tant d'années à le chercher sur des milliers de planètes, dans des milliers de galaxies et à travers le temps et l'espace pour découvrir que ce traître s'était finalement réfugié ici, sur la Terre, si près de lui. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas encore sa position exacte, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder. Ses yeux brillaient de malice et d'une lueur vengeresse qui grandissait en lui depuis longtemps. Il était écrit qu'ils se reverraient un jour, il était écrit qu'il allait mourir alors que cet idiot allait survivre, mais avant de partir, il voulait lui porter un coup pour que plus jamais il ne l'oublie. Il s'en était fait la promesse.

-Bientôt, très bientôt, tu découvriras le sens du mot haine mon très cher amour.

Il vida d'un trait son verre et se leva, laissant le change sur la table. Il sortit du restaurant et se fondit parmi les passants.

--

Galilée s'assoupissait en mathématique. L'enseignant expliquait d'une voix si monotone des choses qu'elle connaissait déjà par contre. Tout ça l'écœurait. Pourquoi son père lui interdisait-il de quitter l'école alors qu'elle en savait suffisamment et qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire dans le domaine de l'espace. Évidemment, quand elle lui avait expliqué son point de vue, il lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis et qu'elle n'aurait aucun droit de quitter l'école pour Torchwood. Elle avait du abdiquer, mais elle avait eu l'occasion de bouder son paternel avec force.

-Miss Harkness! Hurla le professeur.

Galilée soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais la paix parmi les humains. Mais pourquoi parlait-elle d'eux comme si elle n'en faisait pas partie?

-Oui monsieur? Répondit-elle d'une voix des plus polie.

-Est-ce que vous m'écoutez?

-Oui monsieur.

Il lui posa alors une centaine de question auxquelles elle répondit sans difficultés. Elle fut sauvé par la cloche soulignant la fin de la journée, puis partit à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Ça ne lui tentait pas d'aller à Torchwood et de discuter avec son père, mais ça ne lui tentait pas non plus de se diriger vers la maison. En faites, elle aurait voulu disparaître à un endroit où elle pourrait enfin avoir la paix.

Elle sortit de l'école et pris un chemin au hasard, décidant finalement de traîner un peu dans les rues de Londres, tout en évitant les coins les moins peuplés. Son père l'avait toujours mis en garde et malgré tout, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait mettre en doute toutes les réglementations de son bien aimé paternel.

-Tiens gamine, donne ça à ton père.

Cette voix!

Galilée sursauta et recula dans un sursaut. L'homme eu un sourire énigmatique. Il lui tendait une lettre cacheté avec un air innocent et sage. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'était pas aussi bien qu'il ne voulait le laisser croire. Elle avait eu raison au premiers abords. Cette voix appartenait bien à l'homme qui l'avait approchée à la bibliothèque. C'était le même regard intense et gris, le même air sauvage mais si doux.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle arrogante, agressive. L'homme ne fit que sourire de plus belle.

-Parce que je ne peux pas communiquer avec lui et que je veux réellement qu'il sache que je suis revenu. Je ne t'achalerai plus après ça, promit-il d'une voix douce.

Galilée était trop méfiante pour faire aveuglément confiance en cet homme, mais elle prit tout de même l'enveloppe, se disant que son père saurait quoi en faire.

-Tu lui diras que ça vient de Res, il comprendra.

-Je suis sûr que vous aller revenir, que vous aller blesser notre famille, mais je porterai votre message. Par contre, soyez avertit, ne tentez pas quelque chose de stupide, car vous risqueriez peut-être de regretter trop tard.

Sur ce, elle tourna brutalement les talons et prit finalement la direction de Torchwood. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle n'avait plus le choix désormais, ses pas la guidait résolument vers son père.

Derrière elle, l'homme souriait de toutes ses dents. Quelque chose de stupide… oh, il avait déjà commis la faute de poser ses yeux sur le capitaine Jack Harkness. Plus rien ne pouvait être plus stupide que ça maintenant.

--

Il avait décidé de sortir finalement, de prendre l'air, d'engorger ses poumons de ce qu'était la ville. Heureusement, ses pensés sombres l'avaient quittés pour un moment, mais il ne savait pas quand elles pourraient revenir à l'assaut pour mieux le torturer. En 900 ans et des poussières, il en devenait habitué. Il avait été blessé, torturé, tout autant physiquement que mentalement. Son côté sombre, plus colérique avait été créé ainsi. Rose l'avait effacé, heureusement ou tout du moins, elle l'avait enfermé au plus profond de lui-même, là d'où il espérait que plus jamais cette autre face de lui-même ne revienne.

Les mains dans les poches, légèrement nonchalant, le Docteur suivait la marche des autres passants, essayant de s'imprégner de cette ambiance agréable de fête. Noël approchait très vite. Tous les visages souriaient ou presque et partout brillait d'un air de joie.

-Joyeux Noël monsieur! Lui cria un bonhomme qui devait être saoul remarqua le Seigneur du Temps en le suivant du regard. Cette distraction le fit heurter quelqu'un.

-Non mais vous pouvez pas regarder où vous allez!

--

Qu'elle avait crier en regardant celui qui n'avait pas daigner se tasser ou bien faire plus attention aux autres passant. Lorsqu'il se retourna, elle en demeura figée. Il était grand, mince avec des cheveux bruns en bataille et un long manteau brun. Ce qui l'intrigua, c'était son visage, car non seulement il était beau, mais en plus, il avait quelque chose de...fou dans son allure qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il n'avait pas l'air de venir de cette planète, il semblait extérieur à la réalité, comme un rêve. Il semblait au-dessus de tout, de la vieillesse, du temps et de l'espace. Il rendait petit tout ce qui s'approchait de lui. Un homme majestueux, effrayant, intriguant, repoussant par cet air de folie, énigmatique, attirant. Tant de contradictions pour un seul homme. Il reflétait la douleur et le bonheur...c'était...elle manquait de mots, même dans sa propre tête. Soudain, il releva la tête, laissant voir à Galilée ses yeux noisettes qui à eux seuls contenaient la plus grande contradiction : une si vieille âme pour un corps si jeune...

« Je peux vous aider? » Fit l'homme étrange avec un sourire totalement idiot, mais contagieux, puisqu'elle sourit à son tour bêtement. « Oh, vous n'allez pas l'air bien... »

Elle se reprit, referma la bouche qui s'était ouverte pendant l'examen de cet inconnu, puis lui lança un regard plein de défi et d'arrogance.

-Vous vous êtes déjà regardé dans un miroir? Rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire provoquant. Si moi je n'ai pas l'air bien, vous vous avez l'air complètement malade.

« Waouch! » S'exclama l'étranger avec un sourire espiègle. « Mais c'est qu'elle est mordante la petite! »

Galilée ouvrit les yeux ronds...Petite? Qui est-ce qu'il traitait de petite lui? Non mais comment il osait. Cet homme savait-il que ce genre de surnom pouvait être parfois méchant pour une personne qui aurait aimé être plus grande que sa taille actuelle, mais qui savait qu'elle n'en avait plus beaucoup à grandir. En faites, il semblait royalement n'accorder aucune importance au monde qui l'entourait.

-Premièrement, je ne suis pas petite! Deuxièmement, ça vous arrive de regarder où vous aller pour éviter de foncer dans les gens?

« En faites… » Il semblait réfléchir un instant. « Habituellement, les gens se tassent… » Remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire idiot.

C'était suffisant pour la faire enragée. Elle le foudroya du regard, lui arrachant un sourire amusé. Et il trouvait ça comique en plus!

-Je peux savoir votre nom môsieur le comique? Demanda-t-elle sans véritable raison. Peut-être voulait-elle simplement le savoir, parce qu'elle était intriguée par cet homme, mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait d'elle-même.

« Je suis le Docteur » Répondit-il, même s'il savait comment ça allait finir.

-Le docteur quoi?

La fameuse question que tout le monde posait lorsqu'il le rencontrait. C'était toujours aussi comique.

« Juste le Docteur. » Fit-il à nouveau de sa voix enjouée et enfantine.

Galilée fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sérieux celui-là? C'était complètement ridicule.

-Juste le Docteur...Wow...vous croyez que c'est un nom ça?

Il se moquait d'elle, ce ne pouvait pas être autre chose...

« Il va falloir vous en contenter miss...c'est quoi le votre? »

Son regard brillait d'une lueur diaboliquement charmante et enfantine qui ne laissait pas la jeune adolescente indifférente.

-Galilée...répondit-elle comme si elle avait une entière confiance en cet homme étrange.

« Joli prénom, rare de nos jours. » Commenta-t-il l'air songeur. « Sur Terre en tout cas. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Que voulait dire cet homme qui disait s'appeler le Docteur? Elle soupira. En faites, elle ne voulait rien savoir. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, elle tourna les talons et continua sa route. Elle avait à arrivé à Torchwood pour avertir Jack.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin en vu de la tour de Torchwood, elle sourit, son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière, mais disparut assez rapidement.

-Bonjour Galilée! Bonjour Docteur?!

-Bonjour papa!

Il avait bien dit Docteur?

« -Hein! » S'écrièrent Galilée et le Docteur d'une même voix en se tournant vers Jack d'un même mouvement. Ce dernier eu un pitoyable sourire...bientôt...


	6. Who?

_Bon, nous voila dans le chapitre 5. Ce premier volet de trois fanfiction est basé surtout sur le passé de Jack. Le reste vous le verrez plus tard. J'aimerais remercier cuex qui review. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire. Aucun réel spoilers en faites..._

_Tout appartier à BBC, je ne suis pas payé._

_Bonne lecture._

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Who**

1 jour, 5 heures et 03 minutes avant contact

« -Hein! » S'écrièrent Galilée et le Docteur d'une même voix en se tournant vers Jack d'un même mouvement. Ce dernier eu un pitoyable sourire...bientôt...

-Tu le connais?

« Vous avez une fille? »

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit?

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? »

-Pourquoi tant de secrets papa?

« Pourquoi m'avoir caché ça? »

Jack recula sous cet assaut synchronisé de questions, puis leva brusquement le bras pour les faire taire. Ils se turent en même temps, le faisant longuement soupirer. Tout ceci risquait d'être très très long, surtout connaissant le Docteur, ainsi que sa fille adoptive. Quelle misère. Il regarda autour de lui, puis se décida que l'extérieur n'était pas assez sécuritaire pour une conversation de ce genre.

-Est-ce qu'on peut régler ça à l'intérieur?

Ils hochèrent la tête et Jack prit la tête du groupe pour se diriger vers l'entré du Hub. Gwen et Ianto les regardèrent passer légèrement surpris de voir arriver un homme qu'ils n'avaient vu que derrière un ordinateur. Le corps du jeune technicien se crispa, mais pour ne faire aucune scène, il préféra retourner à ses affaires, dans les sous-sols du quartier général. L'ex agent du temps remarqua son départ, mais se dit qu'il règlerait les problèmes un à la fois.

« Racontez-moi tout. » Ordonna le Docteur avec un sourire étrange, s'asseyant sur un des canapés.

-Galilée est ma fille adoptive, je l'ai adopté il y a 10 ans de cela maintenant. J'étais en mission pour Torchwood, puis, c'est arrivé. Comme ça.

Il ne pouvait pas raconter toute l'histoire, on le lui avait formellement interdit, mais mentir au Docteur n'était pas chose simple. Cet homme avait le don de voir le mensonge. Son seul avantage était d'avoir voyagé avec lui pendant quelque temps, ce qui lui permettait de connaître quelques trucs pour tromper sa vigilance.

« Vous m'étonnez capitaine » avoua le Docteur avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tous les hommes peuvent changer, répliqua Jack en haussant les épaules. De son côté, Galilée suivait la conversation en essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien lié son père avec cet espèce d'énergumène bizarre.

« Peut-être, mais ça ne s'adresse qu'aux humains normaux. » Fit-il remarquer, sous-entendant l'appartenance de Jack au 51e siècle.

-Ça n'a réellement aucun lien Docteur.

« Que si! » Répliqua-t-il avec un regard espiègle.

-Suffit! Cria Galilée pour les faire taire. Elle en avait marre de les entendre argumenter. Quelqu'un peut répondre à ma question?

Elle avait ajouté ça avec une lueur de défi dans le regard, ainsi qu'une autorité sévère.

« Elle vous ressemble en plus! » S'exclama-t-il en réprimant un sourire amusé.

-Oh mais vous avez finit oui? Répliqua-t-elle en haussant le ton et en tapant du pied, énervé par l'homme qui connaissait son père.

« De toute manière, à quelle question voulez-vous que votre père réponde, vous en posez tellement. » Ajouta-t-il avec son habituelle arrogance.

-Je connais le Docteur depuis longtemps Galilée, articula précipitamment le capitaine avant que sa fille n'ai l'envie de répliquer grossièrement au Galifréen.

La jeune femme détourna la tête, de mauvaise fois et planta son regard ailleurs, ignorant les deux hommes. Satané Docteur…elle fourra ses mains dans les poches de son jean, heurtant au passage la lettre cachetée.

-Ah oui…papa, on m'a demandé de te donner ça, dit-elle en tendant l'enveloppe à son père qui la prit visiblement surpris.

Le regard du Docteur se fit curieux. Il l'avait toujours été d'ailleurs.

« Et c'est de qui? » Demanda-t-il, joyeux.

-Pas de vos affaires! Rétorqua-t-elle abruptement. Elle se pencha vers Jack et lui souffla un nom à l'oreille : Res. L'effet fut immédiat. Le regard de l'agent temporel s'assombrit, ses traits se crispèrent et une certaine lueur de tristesse envahit ses yeux. Galilée et le Docteur assistait à cette évolution sans trop savoir ce que cela pouvait signifier.

-C'est l'homme de la bibliothèque? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulu assurée, mais qui semblait plutôt faible.

-Oui.

Il baissa le regard sur la lettre.

« De quoi s'agit-il? » Quémanda le Docteur en ne supportant guère d'être laissé à l'écart d'une conversation qu'il jugeait très intéressante.

-C'est une habitude chez vous de pas se mêler de ce qui vous regarde, demanda avec froideur la jeune femme, pointant son regard arrogant sur la personne du Galifréen.

« Les humains… » Bougonna-t-il en soupirant, tapant lentement le sol de ses converses beige.

-Comment ça humains?! S'exclama Galilée en se relevant brusquement. Vous vous croyez mieux peut-être?

« Oui et avec raison. » Répondit-il avec la même arrogance, mais avec un léger sourire amusé.

-Du calme Galilée, assieds-toi, soupira Jack en sentant que l'atmosphère, ainsi que la conversation, tournait au ridicule.

-M'asseoir! Fit-elle comme si Jack venait de l'insulter. Il se permet de faire des commentaires désobligeant et moi je devrais tout bonnement m'asseoir?!

-Jack, on a un problème, fit Ianto en arrivant à la course, un étrange objet dans les mains, coupant ainsi court à la conversation qui commençait à déraper. Le capitaine leva le regard vers son sauveur, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit l'objet que tenait son technicien. Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur le bracelet de son patron. C'est bien ce qu'il croyais, ce n'est pas le siens. Car dans la main droite d'Ianto était un bracelet temporel en tout point semblable à celui que Jack portait.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, comprenant mal qu'un autre agent, ex-agent en faites, se promenait en liberté sur la Terre et qu'en plus, il avait réussit à pénétrer Torchwood. Ce n'était guère rassurant comme nouvelle et ça sentait de plus en plus les joies extraterrestres de Noël.

-Gwen, analyse immédiatement tout le quartier général! Ordonna brusquement Jack Harkness en se jeta sur un ordinateur. Il commença à pianoter fébrilement. Comment avait-il fait pour pénétrer ici? Certes, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque, mais de là à savoir comment violer la sécurité de Torchwood? C'était de la pure folie. Au bout d'un moment, il arrêta de pianoter, puis éclata d'un rire nerveux, surprenant tous les autres autour de lui. Bien sûr! Il avait été idiot. Res avait simplement voulu déclencher cette panique en lui. Il avait brillamment réussit. Pendant quelques secondes, son coeur avait manqué la moitié de ses battements.

-Arrête l'analyse, ajouta-t-il.

-Mais l'intrus pourrait encore être à l'intérieur! S'exclama Gwen en hésitant. Elle ne pensait pas que c'était réellement prudent.

-Il n'est plus ici, renchérit le capitaine en se laissant lourdement tombé sur une chaise, rejoint aussitôt par Ianto qui s'inquiétait visiblement de son état.

-Comment peux-tu être si sûr? Demanda à nouveau la jeune femme.

-Je le sais, point barre.

Gwen n'insista pas, mais elle restait tout de même inquiète. Ce n'était pas normal que Jack soit aussi sec, sauf si le sujet concernait son passé. Rendu là, elle n'y pouvait plus rien, car son patron avait la mauvaise habitude de toujours tout leur caché.

« C'est inquiétant. » Fit le docteur comme si de rien était alors que Galilée levait les yeux au ciel. « Les agents du temps ne sont pas supposés se retrouver ici… »

Jack détourna le regard. Lui, il avait été enfermé sur Terre à une époque loin de la sienne à cause d'un problème avec son bracelet. Par contre, comment Res avait fait pour le retrouver à travers le temps et l'espace?

-Agent du temps? Demanda Galilée qui en avait un peu marre de passer pour du beurre.

« Que voulez-vous de plus, ça le dit : des agents du TEMPS! » Soupira d'exaspération le Docteur devant autant d'ignorance. Du moins, cette réplique en boucha un coin à la jeune femme qui se pinça la lèvre inférieure, se promettant de revenir à la charge.

-Qui est-ce papa? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus douce à l'adresse de son père.

-Une vieille connaissance…

« Et pour qu'il te fasse cet effet? » Ajouta le Docteur avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Une vieille connaissance considérablement dangereuse…

Le silence envahit le Hub à la déclaration de Jack. Le Noël qui approchait risquait d'être leur plus difficile. Le capitaine Harkness du moins pensait que ce serait bel et bien le pire de sa vie.

-Qui est-ce?

Tous sursautèrent.

-Qui? Demanda Jack ne comprenant pas ce que Galilée cherchait à savoir.

-Lui! Grogna-t-elle en pointant le Docteur du doigt. Je veux savoir qui il est et pourquoi il se permet de rabrouer tout le monde en se montrant comme le maître du monde.

Jack posa son regard sur le Docteur, puis sur Galilée.

-C'est extrêmement compliqué…

-Alors explique! Exigea-t-elle légèrement impatiente.

« Je vais faire les présentations moi-même alors… » Commença-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Je suis le Docteur, tout simplement le Docteur. Dernier seigneur du temps et sauveur de la Terre. Pas compliqué pourtant! »

Un silence accompagna les paroles de notre bon Docteur qui se la jouait dans l'héroïsme. Galilée demeura sans réaction pendant quelques secondes, puis éclata de rire, déstabilisent le Gallifréen.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle? » Demanda-t-il se demandant s'il devait être vexé.

-Sauveur de la planète, commença Galilée avec un fou rire. Vous voulez rire?

« Non pas du tout. » Se vexa-t-il finalement.

-Parce que vous n'avez vraiment pas le profil de quelqu'un de ce genre, ajouta la jeune femme avec son arrogance habituelle ponctuée d'une crise de rire. Cet homme, extravagant, déjanté, sur les bords idiot. Cet homme qui serait le sauveur de la planète? Certainement pas.

Le Docteur quant à lui était totalement bouche bée par les paroles de Galilée. Elle en avait du culot! Jack lui essayait tant bien que mal de réprimer un sourire. Sa fille avait bien parlé, quoique le Docteur disait vrai. Il les avait sauvé tellement souvent qu'il n'en avait pas assez de ses dix doigts pour toutes les compter.

-Et puis, seigneur du temps…je crois que vous écoutez trop de science-fiction.

Là s'en était trop. Blessé dans son orgueil du « plus brillant des seigneurs du temps », le Docteur prit la main de la jeune femme et la transporta dehors, suivit par les autres, amusés par la situation et désireux de savoir comment l'homme allait rehausser son image que Galilée avait piétinée en à peine quelques secondes. Seul Ianto resta au quartier général afin de tout surveiller. Une autre raison serait peut-être qu'il préférait ne pas être dans la même pièce que l'extraterrestre. Il regarda quelques instants le bracelet temporel qu'il avait dans la main. Qui était l'homme qui l'avait porté. Quels liens avait-il avec Jack et pourquoi lui souhaitait-il du mal? Il aurait bien aimé avoir ces réponses…

--

« Je vais vous prouver moi ce que je dis! » S'exclama le Docteur en menant la petite bande jusqu'à l'endroit où avait atterrit le TARDIS.

-Wow, à l'aide d'une cabine téléphonique périmée? Répliqua Galilée, narquoise.

« Ce n'est pas une cabine téléphonique! » Soupira d'exaspération le Gallifréen, surpris par les propos de la jeune femme et ne sachant pas réellement comment répondre à tant de défi et d'attaques verbales.

-Hum…c'est quoi alors? Demanda-t-elle un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« Un vaisseau spatial voyons! » Dit-il comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus évident sur Terre.

Seul effet : elle rit de plus belle.

-Ça? Ce tas de broussailles bleu? Un vaisseau spatial? Elle est trop bonne!

Jack ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé par la situation. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que le Docteur était ainsi défié et remis à sa place. Ce dernier avait les yeux ronds.

« Entrez pour voir. » Proposa le Docteur en déverrouillant la porte.

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir…quoique je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour vous.

Rieuse, elle pénétra dans la cabine et ce qu'elle y vit coupa court à la plaisanterie. Elle examinait avec surprise un intérieur beaucoup plus grand qu'elle ne pourrait l'imaginer. La cabine était si petit de l'extérieur! Elle en resta bouche bée et ne remarqua pas le sourire triomphant qui était apparut sur les lèvres de l'extraterrestre. Et voila pour la terrienne!

-Woh…Dit-elle dans un murmure, soufflée par ce qu'elle voyait.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais… » Le Docteur n'était pas peu fier de l'effet que tout ça avait produit sur Galilée. Que de victoire dans cette bataille qui, il devait l'avouer, s'était tout d'abord déroulé à ses dépends. Comme quoi, il résistait à tout!


	7. Tears and Fear

_Et voila, c'est le chapitre sept. Ce n'est pas encore l'action, enfin bon, ça s'en vient. C'est important pour le reste du déroulement, mais_

_c'est vraiment pas en lien avec l'histoire, quoique quelque peu en faites XD Vous saurez qui est RES plus tard malheureusement XD_

_J'espère que vous aimez toujours et n'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires hein? XD J'aime les reviews. Merci Captain'Rily!_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Tears and Fear**

**Quelques temps avant contact…**

La jeune Galilée n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle fit quelques pas en avant, oubliant totalement jusqu'à l'existence des autres derrière elle. Son regard allait et venait dans la salle de commande alors que son cerveau analysait les images s'imposant à elle. C'était immense, grand, majestueux. En y pensant bien, d'une certaine façon, ce vaisseau était à l'image de son propriétaire, car malgré ses manières quelque peu stupides, elle avait deviné une connaissance et une autorité élevées en la personne du Docteur.

Quand il lui avait dit qu'il lui prouverait ce qu'il avançait, elle ne l'avait guère cru, elle s'était moquée de lui, elle l'avait pris pour un imbécile et maintenant, elle commençait à regretter. Il avait bel et bien dit la vérité, elle sentait que ceci lui appartenait, que c'était « chez lui ». Elle explora l'entière consistance de ce vaisseau énorme. Il y avait même un escalier et des couloirs. Elle trouva des chambres, une qui restait verrouillée –certainement celle du Galliléen- mais les autres étaient ouvertes. Le Docteur la laissait faire, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il l'avait bien eu sur ce coup là et il en était très content.

Lorsqu'elle revint vers le centre de ce vaisseau, elle semblait toujours aussi absorbée par sa contemplation, par son exploration des lieux. Elle ne portait même pas son regard sur les personnes à l'intérieur, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le vaisseau dans lequel elle était. Elle y sentait la vivacité, elle entendait d'imperceptibles bruits semblables à des battements sourds d'un cœur. Ils provenaient du poste central. Elle s'y approcha lentement, comme attiré par une énergie étrangère. Quelque chose la poussait à avancer son bras, puis sa main vers l'assemblage…

Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement le poste de commande, sans se soucier du regard que lui lançait le Docteur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle touche! Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour le lui signifier, le TARDIS émit une sorte de ronronnement qui le laissa perplexe. Son vaisseau semblait reconnaître la jeune humaine nommée Galilée, mais pourtant, c'était complètement impossible, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant et ne l'avait certainement pas embarqué dans son TARDIS. Avec cette arrogance, il l'aurait surtout laissé paître dans un champ…

De son côté, la jeune femme n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal. Elle continuait d'avancer, soufflée par tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Ce vaisseau était une pure merveille dont elle arrivait même à en sentir la grande énergie. C'était si intense. En la frôlant de nouveau, elle sentit un imperceptible frisson lui saisir l'échine. Son regard se voila alors d'une tristesse lourde. C'était…

-Elle est si triste… Soupira-t-elle surtout pour elle-même, sans même voir le regard médusé de sa nouvelle connaissance. En faites, elle était obnubilée par les émotions ressentit au contact du TARDIS. Quant au Docteur, il se demandait qui elle était au final. Son regard convergeait automatiquement vers Jack qui détourna le sien aussitôt, pris entre l'ordre qu'il avait reçu de ne rien dire et sa fidélité envers son ami. Pourtant, dans ce geste, il prouvait au seigneur du temps qu'il cachait un secret très important et que ça le concernait, puisque ce genre de comportement fuyant ne ressemblait guère au capitaine Jack Harkness.

-On dirait qu'il lui manque quelque chose…

La jeune fille semblait complètement en transe tant son regard était vide de toute émotion et fixant intensément le vide. Ceci glaça le sang de toutes les personnes présentes. Galilée semblait littéralement possédée, lointaine. Elle n'était plus de ce monde. Elle voguait ailleurs, dans un endroit inaccessible pour eux.

-…une partie de son âme. Comme si on lui avait déchiré le cœur en deux…quelle cruauté, quelle horreur.

Elle continuait de tourner autour du poste de commande, absente. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention à Jack, à Gwen ou encore au Docteur. Elle était complètement absorbée par les images défilant dans sa tête et même par des bribes de conversations qu'elle parvenait à saisir à travers les âges, le temps et l'espace. Elle se crispa soudainement alors que son air calme devenait subitement apeuré par quelque chose qu'ils ne voyaient pas, d'invisible pour eux, mais qui semblait si clair et si près pour elle.

-Galilée!

Inquiet pour sa fille, Jack était prêt à se précipiter vers elle lorsque le Docteur l'en empêcha à la dernière minute. Il le prit brusquement par les épaules et le ramena à lui. Le capitaine songea tout d'abord à se débattre, mais le Gallifréen ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Ne l'approchez pas! » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix ferme, tout aussi perdu que lui. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait? Qu'est-ce qui connectait Galilée avec le TARDIS? Le seigneur du temps détestait ignorer une réponse à une question…

-Je vois…j'entends…je sens…c'est si sombre et si froid, mais pourtant si clair et si brûlant. C'est violent, c'est doux. J'ai peur…

Sa voix et son regard étaient lointains. Les images dans sa tête étaient tellement lointaines. Une planète, si belle, si rayonnante sous la lumière de deux soleils, des êtres, si beaux, si fiers, si droits. Des seigneurs du temps, soufflait une petite voix dans sa tête. Un peuple qui longtemps fut majestueux. Elle assista à la destruction de Galliley, à la fuite du Docteur, à sa course à travers le temps et l'espace. Toutes ses régénérations défilaient dans sa tête. Comment savait-elle que c'était cet homme? Elle n'en savait rien, mais juste ce qu'elle voyait suffisait à l'effrayer au plus haut point. Toute cette violence, toute cette rage. Elle sentait ce qu'Il ressentait, elle voyait ce qu'Il voyait. Soudain, son sentiment changea lorsque son regard se posa sur Rose. Cette femme était téméraire, mais si belle. Galilée sentait le changement dans l'âme du Docteur, elle sentait cette colère s'amoindrir, cette violence s'estomper et même le désespoir laissait doucement place à une émotion plus pure. Rose devenait pour lui la chose la plus importante sur la Terre. Ça filait le parfait bonheur malgré les désagréments, jusqu'à sa « mort ». La jeune humaine assistait donc à tout ce qui s'était passé dans ce vaisseau, du retour du Docteur dans le TARDIS après avoir reconduit Rose avec son double jusqu'à son retour après avoir effacé la mémoire de Donna. Elle ressentait son désespoir, son vide, son angoisse, sa tristesse…Des larmes se mirent à couler doucement le long de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait plus en supporter, elle ne voulait plus rien voir. Elle s'arracha violemment de ce contact qui l'avait plongé dans une transe profonde et repris sa respiration, comme si elle sortait de l'eau après une longue plongée en apnée.

-Tant de souffrances…

Le Docteur avait revécu en même temps qu'elle les scènes de sa vie. Ces images, soit heureuses ou malheureuses, qu'il croyait enfouis à jamais dans son être, Galilée les avait réveillées sans difficulté en entrant en contact avec son vaisseau. Il ne comprenait plus, comment était-ce possible qu'une humaine qu'il venait tout juste de connaître aie un pouvoir si puissant sur le TARDIS. Il était même certain qu'elle serait parfaitement capable de le piloter. Ça lui faisait légèrement peur de pensé à ça…

Galilée s'éveilla lentement de son état presque catatonique et le Docteur n'eu guère le courage de retenir Jack qui fonça aussitôt sur la jeune fille. Il la prit doucement par les épaules et la colla contre son torse, la serrant fortement contre lui. Il la sentait trembler dans ses bras, il sentait son cœur battre la mort contre sa peau, mais surtout, il l'entendait pleurer, doucement, discrètement. Pourtant il arrivait à ressentir les rares spasmes qui secouaient ses épaules à chaque sanglot qu'elle tentait de réprimer. Elle venait de vivre des émotions trop puissantes et trop troublantes pour une simple humaine, ce qui l'avait secouée, brisée. Cette vie à laquelle elle avait assisté était si intense, si déchirée qu'elle en avait encore quelques frissons de peur ou de chagrin.

Gwen s'était éclipsée, jugeant qu'elle était tout à fait inutile et qu'elle le serait plus en aidant le jeune Ianto resté au QG. D'ailleurs, personne ne remarqua son départ tant la tension était forte.

Jack portait finalement son regard sur le Docteur qui le lui rendit. Tous les deux savaient qu'elle venait d'assister à des images que peu avaient eu l'occasion de voir et ils comprenaient aussi que ça puisse la déstabiliser autant.

Ils restèrent donc silencieux, respectant le souhait silencieux de la jeune femme qui voulait rester un peu tranquille, qui voulait se remettre de ce trop plein d'émotion. Malgré tout, les images ne quittaient pas son esprit et elle doutât qu'elles s'en aillent un jour. On avait ancré quelque chose dans son être tout entier et elle pressentait que ce lien allait de nouveau se révéler plus tard, lorsqu'elle s'y attendra le moins.

Son corps tremblait toujours, mais de moins en moins violemment. Elle se détendait tranquillement, elle reprenait graduellement vie. Elle leva la tête vers Jack qui lui offrir son sourire le plus tranquillisant, ce qui acheva de rassurer la jeune femme. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, sans cesser de la regarder. Il s'était inquiéter pour elle pendant un moment. À la voir en détresse, si fragile, il n'avait pas supporté et maintenant qu'elle allait mieux, il en était tellement soulagé! Si quelqu'un lui avait dit autrefois qu'il allait tant s'inquiéter pour une enfant adoptive, il aurait très certainement rit. Il aurait trouvé l'idée comique, peut-être même stupide, mais il n'était plus de cette avis désormais. Elle était son monde, son existence. La vie serait bien morne lorsqu'elle partirait…

-Ces images, elles étaient si intenses, dit-elle sans quitter son père du regard. Ce dernier ne savait que répondre, puisqu'il n'avait rien vu de ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Le Gallifréen ne disait rien, restait discret, se faisait tout petit. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un entrait si profondément dans son intimité et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme, qui pouvait dire ce qu'elle pourrait en faire de tous les renseignements qu'elle avait eu?

-C'est finit maintenant, la rassura le capitaine Harkness en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras, essayant de la soulager de ses craintes, de ses tourments. Il sentait qu'elle avait bien des questions qui resteraient peut-être, sans doute, sans réponse, mais il ne pouvait rien lui promettre. Tout était si compliqué lorsque l'on traînait avec le Docteur, mais c'était ce qui rendait les aventures avec le Docteur encore plus palpitantes.

-Comment…comment faites-vous…pour ne…pas sombrer? Demanda soudainement Galilée d'une voix sourde en se tournant subitement vers le Docteur. Son regard était perplexe, interrogatif et si chamboulé. L'interpellé eu un sourire amer.

« Qui a dit que je n'ai jamais sombré? » Répondit-il alors avec un sourire énigmatique qui la rendit encore plus confuse. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air! » S'exclama-t-il par la suite en tournant les talons pour quitter le TARDIS. Il avait besoin de prendre du recul, d'être loin de cette jeune femme qui l'attirait et le repoussait avec charme. Il était désarmé peut-être, mais loin d'être impuissant face à tout ça. Simplement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le TARDIS fraternise si rapidement avec elle. Son vaisseau l'avait reconnu immédiatement.

« Mais c'est complètement impossible… » Se disait-il en continuant de marcher au hasard. Il avait laissé Jack et Galilée en plan, mais il avait confiance en son enfant du temps. Seulement, il lui avait fallut changer d'endroit rapidement pour ne pas être plongé dans des souvenirs parfois loin d'être roses.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Il marchait lentement dans les rues, admirant le paysage, faisant fi des passants qui le regardaient parfois d'une drôle de manière. Ses pas le guidaient inexorablement vers le Big Ben, là où tant de chose s'était passé… C'est à ce moment là qu'il eu tout le loisir d'entendre un bruit d'explosion. Un sourire étrange étira ses lèvres alors qu'un soupir soit exaspéré soit soulagé sortait de sa gorge.

« Nous voila repartis! »

C'était une nouvelle énigme qui commençait, une nouvelle aventure qui se tissait, mais surtout, il sentait que c'était un nouveau tournant de sa vie…


	8. Fish and Big Ben

_Nous voila au chapitre 8 de cette fic. Vous découvrirez quelques petits trucs, mais les réponses aux questions ne viendront malheureusement que plus tard pour certaine, cette fic étant séparé en trois volets..._

_Bonne lecture_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Fish and Big Ben**

**CONTACT**

L'adrénaline commençait de plus en plus à monter en lui, chassant les idées noires et les mauvais souvenirs. L'aventure recommençait, son sang battait ses tempes tandis qu'il courait vers la source de ce boucan. Bientôt, il savait qu'il aurait à combattre pour sa vie et celle de ses compagnons. Ça lui donnait des ailes. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait danger, le Gallifréen revivait, renaissait de ses cendres si l'on peut dire…

De leur côté, Jack et Galilée revenaient de leur stupeur en entendant l'explosion de l'endroit où ils étaient. Le capitaine Harkness posa son regard dans celui de Galilée.

-Maintenant, écoute-moi bien, dehors, ce sont les ennuis qui commencent. Tu me suis partout, tu ne me quitte pas des yeux et par pitié, arrange-toi pour ne pas te faire tuer, soupira le jeune père en tirant Galilée par la main. La jeune femme répondit par l'affirmative et ils accélérèrent tous deux le pas pour finir par courir de toutes leurs forces vers Big Ben.

Dans la tête de Galilée, l'adrénaline refluait aussi. Elle allait partir à l'aventure, son véritable travail de membre de Torchwood commençait! Enfin elle verrait! Quoiqu'en même temps, elle craignait un peu ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir.

En courant, ils finirent par rejoindre le Docteur qui s'était arrêté au pied de Big Ben. Les regards se croisèrent.

-Alors Docteur, une idée cette fois? Demanda Jack en leva les yeux vers la tour. Il n'y avait aucun dommage visible, mais peut-être que l'explosion venait de l'intérieur.

« Non, pas du tout. Si je pouvais voir ce qui a fait cette explosion, je pourrais avoir plus de détails… » Marmonna-t-il. « Elle est obligé de nous suivre celle-là? » Demanda-t-il en tournant son regard désespéré vers Galilée.

-Celle-là comme vous dites à reçu l'ordre de suivre son chef partout, alors il va falloir vous y faire! Répliqua-t-il d'un ton agressif en plantant son regard dans celui du Gallifréen. Tous les deux finirent par détourner le regard, se rappelant sans peine des évènements du TARDIS.

-Nous réfléchirons plus tard…

Jack avait dit ça en pointant derrière le Doc qui se tourna vivement. Des pères noël, semblaient-ils, avançaient lentement vers eux. Galilée éclata de rire.

-C'est quoi ça? Des Pères Noël extraterrestre?

Le Docteur du faire un effort pour réprimer un commentaire. Il lança un coup d'œil à Jack qui comprit aussi. Le Docteur prit la main de la jeune femme. Ils sursautèrent d'un même mouvement alors qu'une curieuse décharge venait d'ébranler leurs corps et leurs esprits.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait? Cria Galilée en se dérobant brusquement.

« Mais rien! » Répliqua le Docteur en regardant ses mains.

-Ce n'est pas le moment! Courez! je vous rejoins dès que j'ai finis! Leur ordonna le capitaine dans un élan d'impatience.

Sans plus réfléchir, le Gallifréen empoigna la main de Galilée –dieu merci il n'y eu aucune autre décharge- puis reprit sa course effrénée sans laisser le temps à la jeune fille de dire quoi que ce soit.

-D'accord les chéris, approchez, les provoqua le capitaine Harkness en levant son arme vers eux. Voyons ce que vous avez dans le ventre.

Il tira une première décharge qui réduisit le premier à l'état de poussière. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres alors qu'il tirait dans tous les sens, espérant que le Docteur et sa fille avait réussit à mettre de la distance entre cet endroit et eux-mêmes. Il savait très bien en restant ici qu'il y goûterait, mais la peur ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire pour le moment. Il était très calme, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait et qui était ennemi à la terre.

-Ils ne sont pas très originaux…chaque Noël c'est le même refrain, grogna-t-il en tirant sur un Père noël qui avait voulu l'attaquer par derrière.

Un bruit attira son attention ailleurs. Un Père Noël venait de charger son arme et la pointait sur lui. Jack fit un bond de côté évitant le rayon mortel, puis tira à son tour. Plus il en abattait, plus il semblait en arriver.

-Ils sont plus nombreux cette année…ça se reproduis ces choses-là? Maugréa-t-il en tirant de tous les bords. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, essoufflant le capitaine. Il n'y avait plus aucun ennemi debout. Il chancela légèrement et reprit son souffle. Il allait partir à la recherche du Docteur et de Galilée lorsqu'un rayon le déchira, lui arrachant une plainte de douleur sonore.

--

Vu le silence de la nuit, ils entendirent parfaitement le cri de douleur de Jack Harkness. Galilée s'arrêta sec, manquant de faire trébucher le Docteur qui du s'arrêter aussi.

« Ce n'est pas le moment gamine, courez! » Ordonna-t-il plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Ce n'était pas le moment de rester là. Ils devaient découvrir qui contrôlait ces « poissons ».

-C'est mon père! Hurla-t-elle au visage de cet homme qui voulait l'empêcher d'aider celui qui l'avait élevé toutes ces longues années.

« C'est mon fils, mais je sais qu'il se débrouillera, allez, courez bon sang! » Lui répliqua-t-il sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ne laissant guère un temps de réflexion à sa compagne d'infortune, il lui prit la main et partit à la course vers une porte du bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés devant tandis que le Docteur fouillait dans ses poche à la recherche d'un objet. Il le trouva enfin. C'était une espèce de tournevis étrange que Galilée regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Un tournevis?

« Taisez-vous et laissez-moi faire. » Grogna-t-il en actionnant le tournevis sonique. Il y eu un déclic et le Docteur entraîna la jeune fille à l'intérieur. Il referma sèchement la porte et refit un tour de passe-passe, verrouillant ainsi la porte de nouveau. Il s'arrêta un peu le temps de respirer. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas courut ainsi.

Il sentit un regard foudroyant le jauger avec colère. Il releva les yeux vers Galilée qui l'aurait sans doute tué si ses yeux possédaient ce pouvoir. Il soutient son regard.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez laissé? N'était-il pas votre ami? Demandait Galilée, les larmes aux yeux, enragée, sans comprendre comment un homme pouvait en abandonner un autre à une mort certaine sans ressentir de serait-ce que quelques remords?

« C'est si compliqué… »

Des bruits parvinrent à l'extérieur.

« Ils nous ont rattrapés… » Souffla le Docteur en reculant, imité par Galilée.

--

Un sursaut envahit une silhouette humaine étalée sur le sol, puis suivit un gémissement plaintif. Jack Harkness se réveillait lentement après une mort des plus sauvages et surprenantes. Il ne s'y était guère attendu. Il se releva doucement, ses articulations craquant pendant le mouvement. Il avait au moins donné de l'avance à sa fille et le Docteur. Par contre, il voyait les ennemis restant se diriger dans leur direction. Il reprit donc son arme et commença à courir vers eux malgré la faiblesse de ses jambes. Il ne devrait jamais dépenser autant d'énergie après une renaissance, mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

-Hé! Vous là! Je suis ici! Cria-t-il afin d'attirer leur attention.

Il commença à tirer à distance, courant toujours pour les rattraper. Il savait que derrière la porte qu'ils tentaient d'enfoncer se tenaient Galilée et le Docteur.

--

Derrière cette même porte, le Docteur restait immobile, comme s'il attendait quelque chose alors que les « poissons » tentaient toujours de forcer le passage. Galilée revint vers l'homme étrange qu'était l'ami de son père, puis se planta devant lui.

-Hé oh! Premièrement, vous me forcez à abandonner mon père, puis maintenant vous vous arrêtez là alors que ce qui nous poursuit essaie justement de nous avoir? Pourquoi ne fuit-on pas?

Le Docteur, agacé par tant de questions se tourna vers elle. Son regard autoritaire fit même frissonner la jeune femme qui du réprimer un cri de rage. Cet homme allait la rendre folle. Elle lui lança un regard courroucé.

« Je ne pars pas…c'est tout. » Répondit-il avec une voix plus douce. Galilée se calma quelque peu, mais l'adrénaline faisait toujours effet.

--

Jack se battait depuis quelques minutes déjà et ses adversaires tombaient les uns après les autres. Sincèrement, il n'avait jamais vu de combattants plus pitoyable que ceux-là. Il savait que les véritables arriveraient sans doute, mais pour le moment il pouvait se réjouir que le combat soit si facile. Il vit la porte se plier en deux. Ils allaient réussir. Il abandonna là ses adversaires et courut rapidement vers la porte.

-N'y pensez même pas! Hurla-t-il en chargeant comme un enragé. Il tira dans tous les côtés, évitant de viser la porte.

--

C'était le signal tant attendu par le Docteur. Lorsque la voix de son père retentit, les jambes de Galilée commencèrent à trembler. Il était vivant! Le Gallifréen brandit son tournevis sonique et l'actionna. L'onde qui en sortit obligea Jack à se boucher les oreilles. Tous les « poissons » furent mis hors d'état de nuire en quelques secondes à peine. Soulagé, le capitaine se glissa à travers l'ouverture et serra les épaules de son ami avec un sourire.

-Juste à temps…soupira Jack en se reculant.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, le capitaine heurta durement le mur derrière lui, une poigne forte l'ayant poussé jusque là. Il baissa les yeux et vit sa fille, la rage et la tristesse se combattant dans son regard. Elle l'avait plaqué contre le mur pendant qu'il avait son attention porté sur le Docteur.

-Tu…Je…

N'arrivant pas à parler convenablement, elle se contenta de laisser sortir un cri de rage.

-Je me suis inquiétée moi! Je croyais qu'on t'avait tué. En faites, tu étais mort! Cria-t-elle, succombant sous le stress des dernières minutes.

Jack la laissa frapper son torse, comprenant très bien ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Il eu un pitoyable sourire.

-Je vais t'expliquer…

« Faites vite alors. » Les coupa le Docteur en approchant. « Parce que je sens qu'on n'en a pas finit avec tout ça. »

Jack hocha la tête.

-Je vais faire vite.

Il se tourna vers Galilée et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant, mais ce n'est pas à tous les jours que l'on peut voir ça. Durant une mission avec le Docteur, je suis mort. D'après ce que le Docteur m'a raconté à cette époque, j'aurais été ressuscité par le pouvoir du TARDIS. Depuis, je suis Immortel.

Galilée haussa un sourcil, sans réellement comprendre comment un simple humain pouvait subitement devenir un immortel.

-C'est compliqué…

-Vous n'avez tous que ce mot-là à la bouche on dirait, soupira-t-elle en frappant doucement la porte de son pied.

« Montons. » Dit simplement le Gallifréen qui commença à gravir les escaliers, suivit par Jack, puis imités par Galilée après quelques temps d'hésitation. Les trois compagnons grimpaient le plus rapidement possible.

« Qui est ce Res? » Demanda soudainement le Docteur, stoppant net l'élan du capitaine qui s'arrêta brusquement. Jack leva les yeux vers son ami qui lui faisait dos et qui avait aussi cessé de courir.

-Une vieille connaissance dangereuse…

Il avait répété la réponse qu'il avait donnée dans le Hub quelques heures plus tôt. Il voyait bien que le Docteur était loin d'être dupe et qu'il savait qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Ne me mens pas… »

Son ton était autoritaire, Jack en tressaillit. Son ami n'agissait pas par pure méchanceté, mais plutôt parce que comme lui, il croyait que Res était responsable de tout ce désastre.

« J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Jack détourna le regard…

--

Reno posa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et lui fit un doux sourire alors qu'il lui répondait par un baiser plus passionné. Malgré les alarmes qui résonnaient et la lumière rouge qui s'allumait et s'éteignait de façon hystérique, les deux hommes ne semblaient pas vouloir se séparer. Malheureusement, leur mission était claire.

-Le générateur n'est plus très loin Res. Vas-y, j't'y rejoins dès que j'ai buté les derniers debout.

Le dénommé Res eu un sourire, mais son regard trahissait son inquiétude.

-Fais attention Jack…

L'interpellé le lui promit et Reno Ezequiel Steverstone piqua un sprint à en rendre jaloux le Docteur. Il courait comme s'il avait des ailes, droit devant lui. Il devait atteindre le générateur au plus vite, car il savait que les renforts étaient sur le point d'arriver. La mission _Coondoran _se devait d'être une réussit, sinon l'Agence allait leur faire la fête. Jack le regardait partir avec un tendre sourire malgré son air de rustre et de vulgarité. Il « buta » comme il l'avait dit les derniers survivants de ce détachement, puis courut à son tour vers les générateurs. Quand il arriva, il remarqua alors que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer. Reno se battait tant bien que mal contre des dizaines d'hommes étranges armés de fleuret. Une chance qu'ils étaient entraînés à presque n'importe quel type de combat, car sinon, il n'aurait donné cher de la peau de son amant.

-Res, derrière!

Le cri de son compagnon permit à Reno Ezequiel de se tourner à temps pour parer la lame d'un ennemi. Il pourfendit ce dernier sans remords.

Jack lui vint en aide et ensemble, ils luttèrent pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que seuls des corps ne gisent sur le sol. Essoufflés, les deux hommes s'approchèrent du générateur. Res apposa un dispositif explosif sur chaque paroi, puis actionna le compte-à-rebours. Les deux hommes se mirent à courir, souhaitant arriver à temps.

Sur le chemin, des hommes armés leur barrèrent la route. Jack et Res commencèrent à combattre.

-Jack, pars devant, je m'occupe d'ici.

L'interpellé acquiesça.

-Je reviens te chercher Res, promis.

-J'y compte bien.

--

Jack regarda ses pieds. Ce souvenir était le dernier qu'il avait de Res. N'étant qu'un truand et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir envers Res, il n'avait pas accepté de risquer sa vie pour retourner le chercher. Il était partit, le générateur avait explosé et il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qui lui avait fait ça, mais Res le lui avait toujours pardonné. Ce dernier coup traître avait du être mal pris par son ancien amant…D'après Galilée, il était toujours vivant, mais comment avait-il fait pour survivre à l'explosion? C'était de la folie, impossible. En y repensant, si aujourd'hui Ianto se trouvait dans la même situation, il risquerait certainement sa peau. C'était triste finalement.

« Jack? »

-Il n'a jamais aimé vraiment les humains et c'était déjà un assoiffé de pouvoir quand je le connaissais, mais à cause de moi, je crois que cette haine s'est trouvée décuplée. Alors bon…

« Vengeance alors? »

-En quelque sorte.

Le Docteur soupira et le silence se fit. Les humains étaient tous comme ça. Il recommença à monter les marches, mais plus lentement cette fois, sentant que quelque chose les attendait en haut de la tour. Il ne voulait pas être pessimiste pour Jack, mais si ce Res ne visait que lui, le pauvre immortel n'avait pas finit de mourir…


	9. This is impossible

_Voila le neuvième chapitre! Je me suis dis que puisque je vous avais fait attendre, il valait mieux que je me fasse pardonner. J'espère avoir réussit à attirer votre pardon^^ Ce chapitre-ci, c'est de l'action. Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : This is...impossible**

Ils étaient à bout de souffle, tout en haut de la tour du Big Ben, juste en arrière de l'immense cadran. Jack se soutenu à une poutre, la tête lui tournait. Galilée alla vers lui, inquiète.

-Jack, est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, posant sa main sur le bras de son père.

« Votre père est mort, puis a ressuscité. Disons que ça vide l'énergie vitale. Il a fait un effort de trop. » Pour toute réponse, le capitaine grogna de mécontentement. Il détestait ces retours à la vie qui ralentissaient ses mouvements.

-Bravo!

Ils sursautèrent tous les trois, mais Jack fut le plus atteint par cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.

-Res… laissa-t-il échapper dans une plainte sourde.

-Toujours aussi perspicace, répliqua la voix, moqueuse.

Ils balayèrent tout l'espace autour d'eux, sans trouver la provenance de la voix. Le Docteur s'avança au milieu de la salle, essayant de comprendre.

-Ne me cherchez pas Docteur, je ne suis même pas dans Big Ben, avoua Reno Ezequiel Steverstone avec une pointe d'ironie dans le ton.

« Comment me connaissez-vous? » Demanda d'une voix ferme le Gallifréen, ne cherchant plus son interlocuteur.

-Tous les amis de Jack sont mes amis!

Le sarcasme fit tiquer Galilée qui n'était déjà pas vraiment d'humeur. Elle grogna quelque chose d'imperceptible – des insultes sûrement – à l'égard de cet homme. Jack respirait mal et essayait de se concentrer non sur ses remords, mais sur la situation présente. Un rire retentit. Un rire dénudé de jovialité. Un rire sombre et amer.

-Tu me semble si pitoyable aujourd'hui…tu avais plus fier allure dans le temps de l'Agence, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

-Tu me semble plus lâche aujourd'hui…tu n'étais pas aussi peureux dans le temps de l'Agence, rétorqua Jack dans le même langage, ce qui tira un autre rire de la gorge de leur ennemi.

-Il me manque ce temps où nous débattions mon bel ami. Malheureusement, je suis trop occupé pour jouir à nouveau de ces instants si précieux qui n'étaient réservés qu'à nous.

Le Docteur et Galilée firent silence, ils avaient compris que ce n'était pas de leur ressort pour le moment. C'était une ancienne rengaine entre deux amants. Ils échangèrent un regard et se comprirent. Ils se séparèrent, fouillant la salle.

-Comment? Articula Jack qui devenait de plus en plus faible.

-Comment j'ai réussit à survivre? Simple…j'ai fait un marché avec mes tortionnaires. Ils m'ont laissé vivre, mais je devais mettre un terme aux activités de l'Agence.

Jack ouvrit la bouche, surpris.

-C'est toi qui…

-Qui a détruit l'Agence? Bien entendu amour…de toute façon, elle ne m'était plus utile. Je croyais bien avoir tué tout le monde, mais j'ai tout récemment appris qu'en plus de nous, il en reste six autres.

Jack resta silencieux quelques instants, analysant la portée des informations que lui lançait au visage son ancien ami désormais ennemi.

Galilée leva le poing, triomphante et revint vers les deux hommes avec un appareil étrange. La voix semblait provenir de cet objet.

-Où es-tu Res? Demanda à nouveau Jack d'une voix plaintive. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu.

-Mystère…maintenant je vous laisse vous amuser avec mes nouveaux serviteurs, mais avant Jack, écoute bien mon message : Je ne suis ni plus ni moins que ton seul amour et ma vie est en danger…

Il y eu un déclic, signe que Reno avait mis fin à la conversation. Jack n'eu même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un bruit sourd attira immédiatement leur attention. Ça provenait du fond de la salle, une trappe s'était ouverte. Une tête émergea de cette dernière, stupéfiant les trois compagnons. Ce n'était pas humain. Ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à une tête de lézard avec son nez allongé, son crâne chauve, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites dont la pupille était verticale, ainsi que sa couleur verdâtre. Lorsque son corps sortit, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un lézard humanoïde. Sa lourde queue retomba sur le plancher dès qu'il se redressa sur ses pattes arrière. Un long fleuret pendant à un ceinturon qui ceignait sa taille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cette horreur, souffla Galilée sentant ses jambes commencer à trembler.

« Des Coondorans, des hommes-lézard de la planète Morfoxinarius dans le système solaire de Kloarn. » Répondit par automatisme le Gallifréen.

-Merci pour les détails géographiques, répondit-elle sans quitter des yeux le monstre qui s'avançait vers eux, bientôt suivit par une dizaine d'autres.

-Non…gémit Jack en les reconnaissant. Il perdit pied et s'affala sur le sol. Quelque chose circulait dans ses veines, il le sentait.

-Papa!

Elle accourut vers lui. Il était pâle comme la mort.

-Docteur!

Ce dernier tourna le dos à leurs nouveaux ennemis, puis se dirigea vers Jack. En voyant son teint crayeux, il soupira.

« Je n'y peux rien pour le moment, mais faites-lui boire ceci, il sera en forme pour quelques temps. »

Malgré ses inquiétudes et son exaspération face au Docteur, elle prit la fiole qu'il lui tendait et en fit avaler à son père. Tandis que les lézards approchaient, Jack reprenait lentement des couleurs.

-Comment fait-on pour les combattre? Demanda Galilée en pointant ceux qui avançaient d'un pas lent vers eux.

-Quand nous les combattions, les fleurets ou du moins les armes blanches étaient extrêmement efficaces, répondit Jack en se relevant lentement.

« Je ne crois pas que ça se trouve dans une horloge… » Fit remarquer le Gallifréen en proie à une exaspération des plus totale.

Galilée leva les yeux au ciel et réprima une remarque désobligeante. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un éclat différent des autres. Sans rien dire, elle s'élança de ce côté, obligée de traverser la rangé de lézards. Après avoir évité griffes et fleurets sous les protestations des deux autres hommes, elle parvint finalement de l'autre côté et trouva enfin ce qu'elle avait vu plus loin. Trois fleurets. Étrange qu'ils aient été posés là. Comme si quelqu'un s'était attendu à ce qu'ils aient à combattre ces ennemis.

-Res…souffla-t-elle en sentant un relent de haine s'emparer de son âme. J'ai trouvé des armes! Ajouta-t-elle en retournant là où elle serait en vue pour les deux hommes. En vitesse elle fit le chemin inverse, combattant la peur qui martelait son cœur grâce à la haine qui la submergeait. Elle arriva essoufflée devant les deux hommes. Jack fronça les sourcils.

-Oui oui, je sais, tu m'avais dit d'essayer de ne pas me faire tuer, soupira-t-elle, mais je suis toujours vivante!

Son père grogna en guise de réponse et ses compagnons s'armèrent. Pour Jack c'était un affreux retour en arrière. Il était sûr que Res avait fait exprès pour que ces souvenirs reviennent le hanter. Oui il était jeune et stupide, mais était-ce une raison pour le lui faire payer aujourd'hui? Il semblait que pour son ancien amant, c'était une bonne.

-Visez la queue et la tête. Ce sont leurs faiblesses.

Galilée et le Docteur hochèrent la tête de concert et tous se préparèrent à l'attaque. Ce fut Galilée qui chargea la première, laissant les deux hommes interdits par ce geste inattendus. Ils suivirent finalement le mouvement et bientôt ce fut un combat acharné qui commença entre les deux forces de frappe. Jack garda un œil sur sa fille, mais il fut bien surpris en voyant qu'elle se débrouillait fort bien. Aussi agile qu'un chat, elle bondissait d'un ennemi à l'autre. Sa démarche était peut-être un peu maladroite, mais le résultat était bien. Elle réussissait à abattre ses ennemis sans se blesser. Soulagé, il se concentra alors sur son propre combat, sachant que toute erreur lui coûterait la vie.

--

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté cette mission?

-Parce que je veux qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles, qu'ils nous laissent vivre.

-Voyons Res, ils ne nous menacent aucunement.

-Ce que tu peux être naïf amour…ils veulent seulement notre mort.

Un rire cristallin appuya ses dires.

-Dis…Jack, je suis quoi pour toi?

Il y eu un silence.

-Le meilleur de tous mes amants?

-Sérieusement…

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas un émotif Res…

-Mais dis-le!

Sa voix était douce, mais ferme.

-Je t'aime. Bon t'es content?

-Souviens-t-en Jack, parce que moi aussi, je t'aime…

--

Jack sursauta à cause de ce souvenir qui l'attaqua, beaucoup trop vivace pour qu'il se soit annoncé naturellement. Quelqu'un l'avait fait remonter à la surface. Il sentit une brûlure atroce entre les côtes.

-Papa! S'époumona la jeune femme en tentant de se créer un passage, mais il était trop tard. Le capitaine s'affaissa lourdement sur le sol, un fleuret entre les côtes.

-Non!

Elle voulut aller le rejoindre, mais le Docteur l'exhorta à continuer de se concentrer sur la bataille, lui rappelant que son père était immortel. De dépit, elle n'eu d'autres choix que d'obéir au Docteur et se défoula sur les lézards qui devenaient de moins en moins nombreux.

Au bout d'un moment, ils furent enfin débarrassés de ces monstres venant d'ailleurs. Ils gisaient, une vingtaine au moins sur le sol de la tour. Le sang maculait lentement le plancher, arrachant un haut-le-cœur à la jeune fille qui n'avait guère l'habitude de voir tant de sang et de sentir de si près la Mort. Lorsqu'elle reprit enfin ses esprits, l'image de son père lui revint en mémoire et elle s'élança vers lui. Au même instant, ce dernier reprenait brusquement vie, avalant goulûment une bouffée d'air.

-Papa, murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber à ses côtés. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et s'accota doucement contre son torse.

-Je déteste ça quand tu me fais une peur pareille, grogna-t-elle en tapant sur le torse de son père. Celui-ci éclata de rire, soulagé de la voir en vie et en bonne santé.

-Mais au moins vois l'avantage, je ne peux pas mourir, se moqua-t-il tendrement. Elle lui balança une toute petite claque en arrière de la tête.

Ils se relevèrent prudemment, surtout dans le cas de Jack qui venait de revivre. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le Docteur en souriant.

« Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants… » dit-il tout simplement.

-Hum, oui. J'ai la légère impression que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que ça va m'arriver.

« Je le crains aussi. » Confirma son vieil ami d'une voix totalement neutre. « Qu'avez-vous vu pour que cela vous déconcentre de la bataille? »

Jack hésita un certain moment. C'était un souvenir qu'il avait préféré oublier après la supposé mort de Reno. Cette scène, son ancien amant avait fait exprès pour la lui remettre en mémoire. Il voulait lui souligner sa trahison. Sa double trahison.

-Un vieux souvenir qui m'a décontenancé.

« Un souvenir volontaire ou obligé? »

-Obligé…

« C'était bien ma crainte… » Fit le Gallifréen en soupirant. Il regarda autour de lui, s'assombrissant soudain. « C'est un vrai carnage… » Il avait blêmi tout d'un coup. Il s'était lui-même jeté dans la bataille, sans même…il cilla. Lui qui ne prônait pas la violence, il avait assisté son enfant temporel dans ce massacre. Il en frissonna de dégoût. Quand Galilée avait foncé, il l'avait suivit sans réfléchir. Que lui avait-elle fait?

-Oh non…gémit une nouvelle fois Jack en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« -Quoi? » Demandèrent Galilée et le Docteur d'une même voix.

-J'ai compris le mystère, l'énigme que nous a fournit Res…

Les deux se tournèrent vers lui, soudainement intéressé. Si ça pouvait les mener jusqu'à celui qui était à l'origine de tout ceci, ils étaient partant. L'air coupable et désespéré de Jack les étonna. Depuis quand il était aussi abattu?

-Je suis ni plus ni moins que ton seul amour et ma vie est en danger…commença-t-il.

-Ianto, articula faiblement Jack en levant ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux du Docteur. Voyant la logique de la réponse, ce dernier hocha la tête. Ça avait malheureusement un très bon sens.

« Il est au Hub… » Compléta le Docteur en soupirant.

Jack se releva précipitamment et allait s'engager dans les escaliers quand des silhouettes en surgirent brusquement. Reconnaissant les Pères Noël, l'équipe se rendit à l'évidence. Si les fleurets étaient plutôt efficaces contre les lézards, ils n'étaient d'aucune utilité face à ses « poissons ». Jack chercha des yeux son arme – qu'il n'avait pas utilisé contre les lézards, car il la savait inefficace contre cette race – et la trouva tout près. S'en emparant, il se plaça devant le Docteur et Galilée, puis tira.

À première vue, le capitaine sembla bien partit, mais lorsque des lézards commencèrent à pénétrer par la trappe restée ouverte, les compagnons devinrent subitement un peu nerveux.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix, sauf celui de défendre nos vies, murmura Galilée en empoignant solidement son fleuret.

Le Docteur allait en faire de même lorsque qu'un Père Noël lui tira dessus, l'atteignant à la jambe. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et s'écrasa sur le sol au milieu d'un cercle d'ennemi. Jack n'était pas en meilleur posture. Désormais déchargé, l'arme ne servait plus à rien. Il la lança donc à la figure de ses poursuivants, puis il se campa bien solidement sur ses jambes, fleurets à la main. Il entreprit de combattre les lézards et les « poissons » dans un même combat, réduisant ses chances de survie. Galilée observait cette scène. Pourquoi aucun des ennemis ne l'attaquaient elle? Elle regardait impuissante les deux hommes se défendre avec plus que l'énergie du désespoir. Ils les surpassaient en nombre et en force. Ils étaient fatigués par la course et les combats.

-Non…Je ne veux pas que ça finisse ainsi, pas maintenant…NON! Hurla la jeune femme.

Une bourrasque de vent se leva, l'air se fit plus lourd et une étrange lumière de particule orangée entoura subitement la jeune femme au nom céleste dont la rage et la panique augmentaient à vu d'œil, se déchirant l'espace de son coeur. Un bruit familier accompagna le tout. Acculé le dos contre un mur en position assise, le Docteur ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

« C'est…tout simplement…impossible… »


	10. One generator story

_Le chapitre dix est écrit depuis la fin de semaine dernière, mais puisque mes parents ne me l'avaient pas envoyé, j'ai du attendre d'être de retour chez mon père pour finalement vous l'envoyez. C'est surtout un chapitre de transition. L'histoire est bientôt finit. Ce sera le plus court des volets. (J'ai hâte de changer de volet.) Vous avez de la chance, car c'est si rare que je finisse une histoire au complet. Enfin, je sais pas si c'est un chance XD_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : One generator story**

« Impossible… » Murmura le Docteur, abasourdit par la scène à laquelle il assistait. Pourtant, c'était bien réel. En larmes, enragée, la jeune femme avait le regard vide, les bras par en arrière et un aura orangée tout autour du corps. Ses yeux semblaient remplit d'une couleur irréelle s'apparentant à celle de son aura. Le bruit qu'ils entendaient se fit plus assourdissant, stoppant et les Pères Noël, et les lézards. Ils se bouchèrent tous les oreilles, mais quand le TARDIS apparut brusquement, les lézards détalèrent, bousculant et même éliminant quelques-uns des « poissons ».

« Comment? » Gémit le seigneur du temps en regardant son vaisseau spatial qui était apparut comme ça, sans qu'il ne l'ait demandé. « Non! Galilée! » Il se releva subitement et se précipita vers la jeune femme. Au même moment, la lumière s'éteignit et la jeune femme atterrit dans les bras du Docteur comme une poupée de chiffon. Jack, sortit de sa stupeur, arriva à la course et pris sa fille des bras de son ami.

-Comment elle va? Demanda-t-il inquiet et complètement soufflé par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Elle…elle est en vie. » Il vacilla comme sous le poids d'un coup. Il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard du visage torturé de la jeune étoile. Mais qui était-elle bon sang? Il détestait ces énigmes compliquées où il se trouvait entre les deux bien malgré lui. « Entrons dans le TARDIS, il nous faut partir avant qu'ils reviennent de leur peur. »

Ils firent comme il l'avait dit et pénétrèrent dans ce lieu où le Docteur avait passé sa vie. Il referma les portes derrières Jack et s'accota sur celle-ci. Il prit une grande inspiration et se poussa vers le poste de commande, espérant que cette fois-ci, elle allait lui obéir. Il abaissa les leviers, pianota une destination et, comme si elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas quitter la Terre, elle décolla sans aucun problème.

« Au moins un problème de moins. » Soupira le Docteur qui trouvait que cette aventure prenait des tournures plutôt désagréables.

Jack ne l'écouta pas. Il était penché sur Galilée et cherchait son pouls. Quand il le trouvait, il poussa une plainte de soulagement. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas Immortel comme lui. Un sanglot nerveux s'étouffa dans sa gorge tant qu'il ne voulait le laisser passer. Elle lui avait fait si peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée en lui caressant tendrement la joue d'une main légèrement tremblante.

Le Gallifréen n'était pas habitué de voir son ami si fragile. Il tenait autant à cette enfant? Il se laissa aller contre son siège et soupira.

« C'est tellement compliqué… »

-Expliquez-moi alors.

« Je n'ai pas d'explications claires. J'ai pensé à…à Rose au début, mais ce n'était pas les lueurs du Méchant Loup. » Il serrait les dents. Il ne voulait plus en parler. « Galilée semble branchée d'une quelconque façon au TARDIS, ce qui lui permet de l'appeler où qu'elle soit. C'est peut-être le seul pouvoir qu'elle possède sur mon vaisseau, mais il est inquiétant. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent alors. Jack comprit la gravité de ces paroles. Ainsi donc sa fille avait réellement un pouvoir sur cet endroit. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le secret qu'il devait garder se faisait de plus en plus lourd, surtout sous le regard pénétrant du seigneur du temps. Il détourna le regard vers sa fille. Ses cils remuèrent lentement.

-Galilée, l'appela-t-il avec une tendresse infinie que ne lui connaissait pas son père temporel.

-Papa? Où sommes-nous? Demanda la jeune femme, légèrement sonnée et désorientée.

-Nous sommes en sécurité dans le TARDIS, le combat a pris fin.

Il jeta un regard au Docteur qui lui demanda silencieusement de ne pas dire ce qui s'était réellement passé. Jack approuva finalement, soupirant devant le nombre de secrets qu'il devait garder. Il sentait qu'un jour tout ça allait exploser.

-On va où?

« Au Hub. »

Galilée cilla. Elle venait de se souvenir pourquoi ils avaient combattu. Oui, Res, un ancien amant de Jack, un être assoiffé de pouvoir et accablé, avait décidé de se venger d'une manière tout à fait prévisible. En envahissant la Terre. Il croyait sûrement faire d'une pierre deux coups en s'attaquant en plus personnellement au capitaine. Ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans le Big Ben, c'était que l'envahisseur devait être au Hub où il menaçait la vie d'Ianto Jones, nouvel amant et amour de Jack depuis quelques années déjà.

-Je me suis évanouie? Demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint honteuse de s'être laissé aller par la peur et le doute.

« Non. » Répondit le Docteur, se surprenant lui-même. « Les ennemis t'ont attaqués en trop grand nombre. Tu as de la volonté, mais tu as finit par succomber. » Pourquoi la défendait-il maintenant? Bref, il remarqua que le regard de Galilée s'était allumé d'une lueur de soulagement et un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Au moins, elle n'avait pas agit en lâche, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Attendri, mais ne voulant guère le laisser paraître, notre Gallifréen de service leur tourna le dos pour se concentrer sur le TARDIS.

-Comment on va faire pour sortir papa de là? Demanda-t-elle en se tourna vers Jack, légèrement inquiète de la tournure que prenait les évènements.

Le silence se fit entre les trois compères qui réfléchissaient à la meilleure façon de venir en aide au pauvre technicien qui s'était retrouvé pris entre deux feux sans rien avoir demandé de tout ça. Finalement, que l'on traînât avec l'indomptable Docteur ou avec Jack, c'était tout autant dangereux, mais à des degrés différents.

Galilée remarqua un détail étrange…dans un coin du TARDIS, elle voyait un sac de…bonbons? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ici? Doucement, elle s'en approcha et le prit. C'était pourtant tout à fait réel et c'était une des marques de bonbons les plus populaires en ce moment. Le Docteur avait-il une gourmandise ou bien ça avait été laissé par quelqu'un d'autre? Une de ses compagnes peut-être? Des images revinrent en sa mémoire. Elle n'avait pas tout dit ce qu'elle avait vu, mais voir le Docteur dans le passé avec un air si torturé, ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Comment un être pouvait-il reprendre la route après tant de souffrances? Elle ne comprenait pas.

L'atterrissage fut quelque peu brusque, mais ne jeta personne à terre pour une fois. Le Docteur se dirigea vers les portes, suivit de Jack, puis de Galilée qui avait toujours les bonbons dans la main. Elle en pigea un et l'avala rapidement. Le goût était bon. Elle eu un sourire espiègle, puis referma la porte derrière elle, comme demandé par le Manitou Suprême.

« Comment a-t-il fait pour trouver ton quartier général? » Demanda le Docteur en arrivant finalement devant la porte de service.

-C'est justement la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment. Il est habituellement impossible de pénétrer dans ce QG sans en savoir les accès.

« Ou en suivant quelqu'un. » Proposa-t-il sachant que ce qu'il venait d'avancer ne plairait pas au capitaine. Pour confirmer ses pensés, ce dernier secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Ils sont trop prudents, rétorqua-t-il tout en ayant subitement un doute. Ils étaient tous stressés depuis quelques temps, peut-être que l'un deux n'avaient pas assez fait attention et que maintenant…il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son équipe. Il avait vu tant de gens mourir. C'était assez. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre le Docteur, c'était malheureusement bien lui.

Le Gallifréen préféra ne rien ajouter. Ils entrèrent et Jack passa devant, passant par l'arrière boutique ou se tenait généralement Ianto. Ils descendirent tous trois vers la salle principale du quartier général. À première vu, il n'y avait personne. La tension montait en flèche depuis quelques minutes. Si c'était vide, alors Res était partit…avec les deux autres. Jack serra les poings. Tout ceci aurait seulement dû se régler entre lui et son ancien amant. Pourquoi mêlait-il ses amis à tout ça? Était-ce un jeu pour lui?

-Bienvenue à Torchwood, fit la voix irritante de Reno à travers les haut-parleurs du Hub. Jack fronça les sourcils, trouvant que ça tournait à la folie, au ridicule.

-Laisse-les partir Res, c'est entre toi et moi, répondit abruptement le capitaine et chef de Torchwood.

-Tu crois encore que tu es le centre de l'univers on dirait. Tes amis sont avec moi, bien vivants. C'est seulement pour que tu ne fuis pas lâchement. Je ne vais pas les blesser, ça ne sert à rien. Pour le moment je m'occupe surtout de ces humains pitoyables du XXIe siècle. Contrairement au 51e, ils sont des plus pitoyables.

-Je ne fuirai pas, promis…

-J'y compte bien.

La conversation s'arrêta là et Jack frappa quelque chose au hasard de son poing. Le fracas de l'objet sur le plancher le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

-Du calme papa, on va les retrouver, assura Galilée en venant entouré le torse de son père par ses bras. Elle se mise sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle blottit ensuite sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« Ce aurait été plus simple avec un indice. » Fit remarquer le Docteur en regardant le couple d'un père et sa fille. Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs. Il détourna la tête, se demandant pourquoi il repensait de plus en plus au passé. Ça ne faisait que détruire son morale.

-Mais comme vous voyez, y'en a pas, alors nous allons faire avec! S'exclama Galilée froidement.

Les deux protagonistes se regardaient, se jaugèrent, se comparèrent. Les nerfs étaient à vifs, la tension est palpable et surtout, la Terre est en danger. Jack s'interposa donc entre les deux, tout aussi instable que les deux autres.

-Ce n'est pas le moment! Res a des serviteurs extraterrestres qui sont en train de vouloir détruire le monde et vous, c'est la chamaille pour des sottises. Reprenez-vous bon sang, ce n'est guère votre genre à tous les deux!

Il a raison et ils le savent. Leurs regards se défient encore quelques secondes avant que chacun détournent la tête au même moment. Il y a plus urgent que la fierté pour le moment. La Terre avant tout. Malheureusement, pour sauver le monde, il leur faut savoir où se trouve le méchant et ça, comme dans toute bonne histoire, ce ne sera pas de tout repos.

-La dernière fois que vous vous êtes vu, c'était où? Demanda Galilée à la surprise générale. Le Doc ravala un commentaire.

-Au générateur du vaisseau des Coondorans, répondit Jack sans savoir où voulait bien en venir sa fille. Il la laissa du moins parler, toute réflexion était la bienvenue. Qui savait dans combien de temps Res pouvait envoyer son armée conquérir la Terre?

Galilée fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques instants, piquant finalement la curiosité de l'Autorité Suprême.

-Si nous suivons le délire psychotique de ton ancien amant (Jack détourna le regard, embarrassé d'entendre ce genre de chose de la bouche de sa propre fille.) je suis sûr qu'il est à un endroit où il y a un générateur. Cette scène semble l'avoir marqué et peut-être veut-il imprégner plus de souffrance à ton endroit.

Ils étaient bouche bée, mais la jeune femme n'avait guère finit ses explications.

-J'ai vu dans les bases de données de Torchwood que le Vaillant, une espèce de porte-avion je crois, avait été reconstruit une troisième fois en secret par des militaires. Ça l'a un générateur ces bibittes-là?

Les deux hommes la regardaient sans répondre. Ce fut Jack qui revint le premier sur la terre ferme. Où est-ce qu'elle allait dénicher ça elle?

-Bien sûr…comme dans tous les « vaisseaux ».

-Et puisque votre dernière altercation et votre dernier baiser à eu lieu dans ce genre d'endroit…

Jack avait compris.

-C'est dans le même genre d'endroit qu'il doit m'attendre, compléta-t-il, soufflé par la facilité d'une telle réponse, mais il fallait vraiment y penser.

« C'est bien ta fille. » Commenta le Docteur un sourire aux lèvres. « Elle est plus maligne qu'elle n'y paraît. » Galilée lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ça suffit, allons-y, rétorqua Jack en les regardant à tour de rôle. Ils hochèrent la tête dans un mouvement synchronisé, puis les trois s'élancèrent dans les escaliers pour repartirent à la course. Ils devaient atteindre le TARDIS pour ensuite monter sur le Vaillant. Pour Jack et le Docteur, c'était les mauvais souvenirs qui revenaient à la charge. Pour Galilée, c'était une énigme et un problème à résoudre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…


	11. Warning! Warning!

_Voila le onzième chapitre. Au début, c'était censé être l'avant dernier, mais finalement, l'avant dernier sera le chapitre 12. C'est un délire je vous avertit. Ne soyez pas choqué. Après tout, nous sommes là pour s'amuser et lire. Il y avait deux version à la fin de cette histoire et j'ai décidé de poster celle-ci._

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Warning, warning!**

La montée à bord du Vaillant se fit sans embûches, mais Galilée pressentait qu'ils arrivaient trop tard, que Res était partit. Ils sortirent du TARDIS rapidement.

-Quelqu'un a un plan de cette bibitte? Demanda Galilée avec un soupir à en fendre l'âme.

Les hommes se regardèrent, agaçant Galilée. Ils s'étaient donc jetés dans la gueule du loup sans même savoir ce qui les attendait dans ce porte-avion gigantesque?

« Ce Vaillant ressemble au dernier, je devrais pouvoir nous guider sans trop de difficultés. » Dit finalement le Docteur après un petit moment de silence.

La jeune étoile ne pensait pas que c'était rassurant, mais suivit tout de même le Gallifréen dans les dédales du vaisseau. Il semblait réellement savoir où il allait. Il tournait à droite ou à gauche sans aucune hésitation. Jack ne contredisait aucune des directions et semblait lui faire une totale confiance. Gallilée frissonna. Comment pouvait-on mettre autant de confiance en une seule personne? Le Docteur était-il réellement le sauveur dont tous parlaient? Elle ne pouvait y croire. Pas cet homme si étrange. Ce n'était guère pendant cette aventure que Galilée se rendrait compte de tout ça, mais ça viendrait…comme toujours.

« Nous voila dans la salle principale. » Annonça gaiement le Gallifréen qui avait sentit que leur ennemi n'était plus à bord. C'était une intuition très forte qui lui enserrait les entrailles. Res avait quitté le vaisseau, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

La jeune femme songea que ça ressemblait davantage à une salle de réunion. Elle caressa doucement le marbre de la table. Les militaires avaient voulu ajouté un peu de somptuosité à ce vaisseau ou bien était-ce peut-être le caprice d'un haut ambassadeur ou dignitaire. Elle continua son examen visuel de tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était grand, trop peut-être. Elle savait que les hommes avaient tendances à l'exagération pour prouver à d'autre qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. En construisant un porte-avion aussi énorme, les militaires avaient décidés de se gonflé le torse, vantant donc les talents des ingénieurs anglais.

-Pitoyable, murmura-t-elle sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne l'entendent.

Jack lui réfléchissait à toute vitesse, puis quitta rapidement la salle, laissant sa fille et son père temporel en plan. Ces derniers se regardèrent un moment sans comprendre, mais ne le suivirent pas, chacun sentant qu'il avait la situation bien en main.

Le silence s'installa. Les deux personnes présentes n'étaient pas réellement enclines à adresser la parole à leur voisin. Ce fut donc une lourde tension qui remplaça la conversation qui aurait peu avoir lieu. Le Docteur s'éloigna d'elle pour aller vérifier le tableau de bord qui se trouvait juste au-dessus d'eux et dont il eu l'accès grâce à un escalier. Galilée quant à elle s'approcha des hublots. Trois exclamations furent poussés en même temps dans l'immensité du Vaillant.

-Je les ai trouvés! Annonça Jack en arrivant, suivit par Gwen et Ianto qui semblaient en très bonne santé malgré les émotions des dernières heures. Au moins, ils étaient encore en vie. Galilée leur fit un sourire forcé, le Docteur ne réagit même pas.

-Quoi? Demanda le même homme en les voyant aussi silencieux et soucieux.

Ce fut le Docteur qui prit en premier la parole.

« Le système d'autodestruction s'enclenchera bientôt… » Commença le Gallifréen, jetant la consternation sur le groupe d'en bas. « Évidemment, nous avons le temps de quitter ce vaisseau, mais en tombant et en explosant, le Vaillant risque de détruire les villes en-dessous de nous. »

-Ce n'est pas le pire, fit la voix angoissée de Galilée qui regardait toujours à l'extérieur du hublot.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que la destruction d'humains? » Rétorqua sèchement le Docteur, exaspéré de ses interventions toujours importunes.

-La destruction _live_ d'humains par des créatures mi lézard, mi homme? Suggéra-t-elle en se tournant vers le Gallifréen qui avait subitement blêmit. Deux fronts de danger, deux fronts à éradiquer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tableau de bord. Le décompte était prévu pour 18 :55 et il n'était que 18 heures. Ils avaient encore 55 minutes pour tout faire…

**55 minutes, 34 secondes**

Le Docteur envoya Torchwood chercher tous les attirails de ce vaisseau et d'en faire l'inventaire précis à une vitesse presque impossible. Ianto s'occupa des ordinateurs alors que Jack et Gwen cherchèrent des armes militaires. Pendant ce temps-là, Galilée n'avait pas bougé et tripotait nerveusement le sac de bonbon qui traînait au fond de sa poche depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé à l'intérieur du TARDIS.

-Ont-ils des faiblesses? Demanda-t-elle en parlant bien évidemment des Coondorans.

Un silence lui répondit. Il n'en savait donc rien. Il connaissait ces créatures, mais il ne savait pas comment les annihiler? C'était contradictoire, mais Galilée choisit ce moment-là pour faire preuve de sagesse : elle ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant.

« En faites, je connais la race inférieure de Coondorans. Celle-ci est la supérieure… »

Galilée haussa un sourcil, perplexe, ainsi, il y aurait deux races de cette espèce?

-Pouvez-vous me parler de la première? Demanda-t-elle, songeant que si elle pouvait analyser la race inférieure, peut-être trouverait-elle une solution pour la race supérieure.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas immédiatement, regardant toujours les cadrans qui descendaient lentement.

« La race inférieure de Coondoran est composé de matières sucrés, majoritairement de glucides. Ça peut sembler étrange, mais sur certaine planète, la mer n'est pas salée, mais bien sucré et les Coondoran vivent dans ces eaux-là. Du moins, les inférieurs. Ils se déplacent comme nos amis d'en bas, mais ils n'aiment pas le sel… »

La jeune femme était sceptique. Cet homme devait rire d'elle, car cette explication était de loin la plus risible qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Des extraterrestres faits de sucre dont la faiblesse serait le sel? Elle ne convenait pas qu'une telle sottise puisse exister.

-Vous blaguez j'espère?

« Pas du tout. »

**45 minutes et 33 secondes**

Jack et Gwen revinrent avec un sac d'armes et de munitions qu'ils étalèrent rapidement sur la table pour en faire le décompte. Galilée et le Docteur les regardaient faire, sans savoir s'ils voulaient réellement faire partit de ce massacre. La première surtout, n'avait jamais utilisé d'armes à feu de sa vie alors que le deuxième rechignait à faire du mal aux créatures, peu importait qui elles étaient.

-Tout l'attirail lourd du porte-avion a été désactivé, annonça Ianto en entra dans la salle quelque temps après ses coéquipiers.

Le Docteur soupira.

« C'est une mauvaise nouvelle. »

-…mais les canons extérieurs avant fonctionnent encore, finit l'humain en gardant son calme malgré que le Gallifréen l'ait interrompu.

Ce dernier eu un sourire.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle! » S'exclama-t-il finalement. Il regarda l'heure, puis soupira.

**30 minutes**

« Il ne reste qu'une demi-heure avant que le compte à rebours ne commence. » Annonça-t-il calmement comme s'il se contentait de relater une nouvelle particulièrement ennuyante. Quant à la jeune étoile, elle réfléchissait de son mieux pour trouver une solution. Elle pensait en avoir trouvé une, mais c'était si…déjanté qu'elle n'était pas vraiment certaine que ça marcherait. Surtout qu'elle basait son plan sur les dires d'un homme à qui elle ne faisait pas du tout confiance, même si elle avait été embarquée dans ses aventures par son père qui lui avait une entière confiance en lui.

Jack et Ianto s'affairaient à trouver les commandes électroniques des deux derniers canons encore en fonction. Gwen quant à elle pianotait rapidement à un clavier d'ordinateur, espérant retrouver la trace de l'ex agent du temps. Au bout d'un moment, elle du annoncer une bien mauvaise nouvelle.

-Les gars…commença-t-elle incertain alors que les têtes sur tournaient vers elle, sauf celles de Galilée et du Docteur qui étaient affairés dans leur propre tête.

-Res n'est plus sur la Terre.

Même les deux énergumènes se tournèrent finalement vers elle lorsqu'elle eu finit sa phrase. Quoi? Res n'était plus sur la Terre alors que ses soldats étaient en train de la dévaster? Totalement impossible. C'est le commentaire que sortit Jack en haussant les sourcils.

-C'est pourtant vrai, assura Gwen en tournant l'écran vers son patron.

-Un corps a été retrouvé à la berge du Danube! S'exclama Ianto qui était lui aussi en train d'analyser la Terre.

« C'est pas tout à côté… » Fit remarquer le Docteur.

-Et ça ressemble à Res, ajouta l'homme à tout faire en jetant un regard vers Jack.

« C'est possible, ce Res avait une maladie Coondoranienne particulièrement mortelle et douloureuse. Il s'agit d'un poison répandu sur leur planète. Si un humain est en contact trop longtemps avec eux, il finira par mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. » Expliqua le Docteur qui voyait le temps filer à tout allure.

Il y eu un silence.

-Mais pourquoi le Danube? Demanda Galilée. Ce n'est pas supposé être le fleuve qui sépare Buda et Pest en Hongrie?

C'était une excellente question.

« Certes…mais je ne saurais expliquer comment il a fait pour s'y rendre et surtout pour y rendre son dernier souffle. »

-Il avait son bracelet, commenta Ianto en les regardant. Il a très bien pu l'utiliser, mais il y aurait eu un dysfonctionnement dans le temps, ce qui l'aurait décalé de l'endroit où il voulait aller.

Il y eu un autre moment de silence alors que Jack et le Docteur se regardait. Se pouvait-il que lorsque Galilée avait appelé le TARDIS à elle, le temps et l'espace s'en était trouvé affecté, comme une onde aquatique lorsque l'on plonge un doigt dans l'eau. Si c'était le cas, alors ça expliquait aisément la présence de Res aussi loin de l'Angleterre.

« Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. » Intervint le Docteur pour les faire revenir à l'urgence du moment présent.

**8 minutes et 03 secondes**

Tout était en place, tout était prêt pour bombarder les ennemis ou essayer de leur faire peur. Ils étaient placés, ils attendaient simplement le signal du Docteur qui pilotait le Vaillant avec brio. Galilée trépignait, commençait à se dire qu'elle pouvait toujours faire un essaie de sa théorie et ainsi voir si elle avait eu raison de faire confiance à son intuition et aux renseignements du Docteur. Elle se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre, incertaine, hésitante. Elle fonçait souvent sans réfléchir avant, mais dans cette situation, elle préférait être certaine de ne pas se tromper. Ce serait un peu catastrophique si cela venait à faire l'effet contraire de ce qu'elle souhaitait.

-Docteur, où est le poste de commande des canons?

Ils étaient restés à nouveau seuls ensembles puisque son père et son équipe étaient descendu combattre au corps à corps l'envahisseur qui avait commencé à envahir les rues.

« Pourquoi faire? » Demanda l'interpellé en fronça les sourcils.

-Vous verrez bien! Vite c'est urgent!

« Très bien, mais si vous comptez les utiliser, je dois demander aux trois autres de remonter. » Soupira-t-il en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer.

-Et bien allez-y, mais dites-moi où c'est!

Elle s'impatientait, elle paniquait. Le Docteur lui expliqua comment se rendre, puis demanda à Jack, Ianto et Gwen de remonter sur le Vaillant.

-Pourquoi ça? Fit la voix de Gwen dans les haut-parleurs.

« Parce que sinon vous risquez d'être touché par les canons. »

La raison fut acceptée et ils retournèrent rapidement à bord, combattant par le même fait les envahisseurs qui leur bloquaient le chemin.

**3 minutes 05 secondes**

Galilée était finalement parvenu aux contrôles des canons. Ce qu'il lui fallait faire, c'était de bien viser. Soupirant, elle retira une version miniature d'obus du canon, le déposa sur une table mécanique, puis sortit le sac de bonbon. S'assurant qu'il n'y aille personne, elle déballa une sucrerie, la mâcha rapidement, puis la colla rapidement sur le boulet. Elle fit ainsi avec quelques bonbons, s'assurant de bien recouvrir l'entière composition de cet arme mortelle.

-J'espère que ça va marcher…

Elle remit le tout dans le canon, puis vérifia l'emplacement exact des lézards. Ils étaient dans un espace à découvert et les maisons environnantes semblaient vides ou malheureusement, déjà éradiquées par l'ennemi.

-Faites que ça marche.

Elle tira, reculant sur la brusquerie du coup. Le boulet partit en flèche vers le groupe compact de lézards qui avançant, puis explosa dès qu'il toucha le sol. Le sucre fut expédié sur les envahisseurs. Sans réaction.

-Au moins, commença-t-elle en soupirant, j'aurais essayé.

Des cris et des hurlements retentirent, on pouvait les entendre grâce au satellite qui reliait le Vaillant à la Terre. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil vers le bas et distingua plusieurs ennemis qui tombaient les uns après les autres, dévastés par cet élément inconnu à leur organisme qui ne tenu pas le coup.

-Ça a marché!

1 minute 58 secondes

Dans la salle principale, c'était la perplexité qui régnait en maître. Les lézards se tordaient de douleur. Une autre explosion retentit, signe que Galilée avait tiré une deuxième fois. Jack n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

-C'est impossible, nous avions essayés cette technique dans le générateur et elle n'avait pas fonctionné, s'étonnait le capitaine alors que la menace était peu à peu éradiqué.

-Normal, vous n'aviez certainement pas de sucre avec vous, fit la voix moqueuse et triomphante de la jeune fille en entrant dans la pièce. Son regard alla aussitôt défier le Docteur.

« Bien sûr! Le sucre. Évidemment! Si les inférieurs ne supportent pas le sel, les supérieurs, gorgés de sel, ne supportent pas le sucre. » S'exclama le Docteur sans prendre en compte que tout avait déjà été solutionné, mais pas par lui. « C'est une arme plutôt incongru, mais c'était certain qu'elle fonctionnerait! »

On entendit un grognement de colère venant de Galilée, puis un bruit sourd venant de plus loin.

-Jack! Cria Ianto en se précipitant vers son patron qui venait de s'effondrer sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Paniqua Galilée en courant à son tour vers son père.

« La maladie des Coondorans. » Laissa tomber le Docteur, amer.

-Quoi? S'exclama Galilée. Comment ça?

« Dans Big Ben,s' il n'allait pas bien, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa résurrection, il y avait une autre raison que je n'arrivais pas à voir. Il a été empoisonné. Ce qui l'a tué la première fois devait être enduit de poison. » Expliqua calmement le Gallifréen et s'agenouillant aux côtés de son fils temporel.

-Est-ce qu'il va mourir?

« Pas si je le soigne… »

**-AUTODESTRUCTION DU VAILLANT DANS TROIS MINUTES, JE RÉPÈTE, AUTODESTRUCTION DU VAILLANT DANS TROIS MINUTES-**


	12. When you don't have choice

_Ce chapitre-ci est court, je le sais très bien et le prochain le sera aussi. Ce sont les deux derniers chapitres de cette fanfiction. Merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu, un merci particulier à Captain'Rily qui me suis. J'ai hâte à ta prochaine^^. Merci au lecteurs anonymes, même si les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, je vous pardonne. Voila voila. Ça se termine bientôt. Je sais que je suis quelqu'un qui saute vite d'un plan à l'autre et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitres habituellement, mais j,espère que ça ne gâche pas le développement de l'histoire._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : When you don't have de choice**

-AUTODESTRUCTION DU VAILLANT DANS TROIS MINUTES, JE RÉPÈTE, AUTODESTRUCTION DU VAILLANT DANS TROIS MINUTES-

Alors que sonnait l'alarme d'autodestruction, les quatre qui étaient encore debout échangèrent un regard paniqué. Il leur fallait sauver Jack et se sauver par la même occasion, mais faire tout ça en seulement trois minutes, ça leur paraissait complètement impossible. Galilée sentait même des larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle faisait tout pour les retenir, ne voulant ni montrer ni avouer que malgré tout, elle était quelqu'un d'un peu fragile. Lentement, elle caressant la joue de son père en tentant fortement d'espérer sa guérison, mais elle ne voyait pas comment.

« Apportons-le au TARDIS, je le soignerai là-bas. » Ordonna le Docteur qui craignait malgré tout que ces trois minutes tuerait son fils temporel. Il leur intima donc de se dépêcher afin de ne pas perdre une seconde. Ianto pris Jack en-dessous des bras et commença à le traîner, les deux femmes n'ayant pas réellement la force de soulever avec lui le corps de leur ami, patron, père ou fils. Seule Galilée ne les suivit pas. Elle avait une dernière chose à régler et évidemment, l'autre l'avait oublié. Voila pourquoi elle ne lui faisait pas plus confiance que ça.

Voyant le fait, le Docteur se tourna vers elle. « Ce n'est pas le moment de s'arrêter! »

Voyant qu'elle ne les suivait pas, le Docteur s'arrêta à son tour, laissant les deux autres continuer seul, puis se tourna vers elle. « Ce n'est pas le moment de s'arrêter! » Grogna-t-il en se disant qu'elle semblait ne vouloir que les ennuis. »

-Vous avez dit que s'il explosait, le Vaillant détruirait des villes. C'est toujours le cas Docteur. Nous avons éradiqué la menace terrestre seulement. Il nous reste maintenant la menace aérienne. L'auriez-vous oublié par hasard, Seigneur du temps.

Elle avait insisté sur les derniers mots simplement pour le provoquer.

Il eu l'impression qu'on lui donnait une gifle qui le ramenait à la réalité. Comment avait-il pu simplement oublier ce danger si important. C'était le problème de Jack qui l'avait obnubilé. Voir ses enfants du Temps souffrir, il détestait ça. Surtout lorsque c'était à cause de stupidité comme Res. Il plongea son regard dans celui remplit de reproches de la jeune femme. Que lui reprochait-elle exactement? L'oublie ou autre chose de caché qu'il ne comprenait pas?

« Vous avez totalement raison! » S'exclama-t-il, tentant de garder cette force joyeuse qui l'animait toujours. « Réglons ce problème alors! »

Il courut vers les commandes de contrôle et se mit à pianoter comme un forcené.

« Vous, allez rejoindre les autres au TARDIS et veiller sur votre père. » Ordonna-t-il fermement, sachant qu'elle allait peut-être se révolter. Pourtant, contre tout attention, elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça rapidement dans les couloirs pour rejoindre le TARDIS. « Aller, maintenant il faut simplement trouver une solution. » Commenta le Docteur en soupirant. Il réfléchissait à toute allure alors que le compte à rebours descendait toujours. Il espérait arriver à temps. Il sentait le poids de la vie de Jack sur ses épaules…et la pression de l'entourage qui le voulait vivant.

--

Près du TARDIS, Ianto et Gwen arrivèrent finalement. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer son collègue qui soutenait leur patron de son mieux. Galilée arriva sur ces entrefaites et ils se mirent en sécurité à l'intérieur de ce vaisseau dont elle n'avait jamais tout d'abord cru la véracité. Ianto déposa doucement Jack sur le grillage et referma les portes. Les trois passagers éveillés se regardèrent sans savoir quoi dire. La fille de l'ex agent du temps tremble légèrement, le regard perdu sur celui qui l'a élevé. Elle s'approche doucement de lui et posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle sent les battements de son cœur qui sont nettement moins rapides qu'il le faudrait. Sa respiration aussi est saccadée. Son cœur se serre. Son père meurt lentement d'un poison qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir, qu'un homme imbécile lui avait donné en l'attaquant lâchement. Elle serra les dents, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air faible devant les autres. Gwen est à l'écart et craint aussi pour la vie de son patron. Ianto semble lutter pour rester impassible. C'est quand même son deuxième père. Elle sait qu'il est autant inquiet qu'elle, elle sait qu'il l'aime autant qu'elle. Au moins, ils se comprennent dans cette inquiétude et cette attente. Quand le Docteur arrivera? Le temps était-il passé? Tout semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux.

Un spasme parcourut le corps du capitaine Harkness, le poison montait lentement vers son cœur. Heureusement, il n'avait atteint que le nombril. Pour le moment du moins. C'était un poison qui s'infiltrait avec une infinie lenteur dans le corps du malade. Heureusement finalement, sinon le capitaine serait très certainement déjà mort. Ils eurent des frissons d'horreur dans le dos. C'était quelque chose de voir Jack mourir en sachant qu'il allait revivre, mais de le regarder s'éteindre ainsi…

-N'est-il par Immortel? Demanda la voix devenu aigüe de Gwen.

« Ce venin détruit tout…même l'immortalité. » Dit soudainement le Docteur, entrant dans son vaisseau, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il referma les portes et s'élança sur les leviers. « Le Vaillant va exploser quand même, mais nous sommes trop haut pour que ça touche quoi que ce soit. Partons maintenant. » Sur ces mots, il actionna tout ce qu'il fallait et le TARDIS repartit, jeta les passagers qui étaient debout sur le sol. Seul Galilée, Jack et le Docteur n'en furent pas affectés, les deux premiers car ils étaient déjà sur le sol et le dernier parce qu'il était inébranlable.

Lorsque le TARDIS s'arrêta enfin, le cœur de Jack Harkness ne battait presque plus. Ils s'approchèrent lentement, mais le Docteur leur pointa la porte brusquement. Il n'avait presque plus de temps et il avait besoin d'être tranquille pour ce qu'il allait faire. Guérir son ami ne serait pas tâche aisée.

« Dehors! » Exigea-t-il plus sec, plus froid qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Galilée allait répliquer, s'entêter, hurler, mais Ianto, fidèle à lui-même, pris sa fille par les épaules et sortit avec elle, suivit de Gwen.

-Mais c'est mon père, ragea-t-elle une fois à l'extérieur, plantant son regard furieux dans celui d'Ianto qui resta tout aussi impassible qu'elle était en rage.

-Il est quoi pour moi crois-tu? Répliqua-t-il doucement, ce qui dérida la jeune femme. Il avait raison, ils l'aimaient tous les deux autant. Soupirant, elle vint se blottir dans les bras de son deuxième père. Même s'ils avaient beaucoup parlé ensemble durant ces dernières années, les marques d'affection manquaient. Ianto n'avait pas l'habitude, comme Jack la première fois, mais il fut plus rapide que l'ex agent du temps. Il referma doucement ses bras sur sa protégée, puis posa sa tête sur la sienne, fermant les yeux. Gwen les regardait en silence, respectant leur détresse, leur inquiétude et leur besoin d'être « en famille ». Elle ne cessait de jeter des regards à la porte, inquiète, tellement inquiète.

Ianto ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure, faisant totalement confiance au Docteur, mais il comprenait que sa fille puisse avoir des réserves sur cet inconnu qui était débarqué comme ça, sans prévenir. Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il la sentait nerveuse, tendue, triste, épuisée, enragée. Cette journée avait été éprouvante. Au bout d'un moment, elle la sentir devenir molle et basculer par en arrière. Il la rattrapa à temps pour voir qu'elle s'était endormie, à bout de forces, des larmes coulant sur sa peau si pâle. Il n'eu aucune difficulté à la soulever, se surprenant de s'être légèreté. Il la porte vers le fauteuil et la déposa doucement dessus pour la laisser se reposer. Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait vécu en une journée ce que quelques membres de Torchwood pouvaient vivre en des semaines, voir des mois. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, puis se releva pour se rendre aux côtés de Gwen qui semblait aussi sur le choc.

-Il se relèvera, lui assura Ianto en posa une main sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète.

Il afficha une mine…d'incompréhension.

--

Le Docteur avait mis dehors tout le monde et s'affairait maintenant autour de Jack le plus rapidement possible, car il sentait la vie de l'Immortel le quitter. Il travaillait donc d'arrache pied pour arriver à temps. Il courait dans tout le TARDIS, préparant tout ce qu'il avait besoin. Jack délirait dans sa douleur, le poison était donc rendu aux poumons et s'attaquerait bientôt au cœur. Ses deux cœurs à lui battaient la chamade. Il voulait le sauver.

Un spasme parcourut de nouveau son fils temporel et il grogna de mécontentement.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher capitaine, vous êtes plus solide que ça habituellement. » Grogna-t-il en ayant envie de lui donner une claque pour le réveiller. Il ne le fit pas et continua son chemin. Au bout de quelques instants, la mixture fut enfin prête. « Je ne dis pas que ça va être…bon. » Avertit-il, même en sachant que c'était inutile, que Jack ne l'entendait pas. Il lui fit tout boire et même malgré l'inconscience, le visage de son ami se tordit en une grimace de dégoût, puis de douleur. « Ni agréable… »

Jack fut secoué par la suite de plusieurs spasmes. Son corps et l'étrange mixture combattait le poison directement dans son corps, ce qui lui occasionnait souffrance. Il se réveilla en hurlant, sans perturber le Docteur qui resta de glace.

« Vous êtes empoisonné capitaine et vous combattez en ce moment même contre ce poison. Ne tentez pas de vous lever, ce sera bientôt finit. » Expliqua-t-il à l'homme qui le regardait sans comprendre. Il se tordit de douleur pendant quelques minutes, puis s'immobilisa enfin, en sueur, le souffle saccadé.

-C'est finit? Articula-t-il difficilement.

« Non. » Soupira le Docteur.

-Faites ce qui doit être fait.

--

Galilée fut réveillée par le hurlement de son père. Ianto et elle se précipitèrent dans le TARDIS et s'arrêtèrent devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

-C'est finit? Articulait faiblement le capitaine tout en regardant son ami droit dans les yeux, ignorant complètement la présence de sa fille et de son ami dans la pièce.

« Non… » Soupirait alors le Docteur en réponse, les sourcils froncé. Il lui semblait rechigner ce qui venait, être dégoûter par ce qui venait.

-Faites ce qui doit être fait.

Le ton de Jack était…résigné.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux un moment, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne voulait guère poser un tel geste, mais pour son plus grand malheur, il n'avait guère le choix. Ce qui lui restait à savoir, c'était s'il allait avoir toute la volonté nécessaire. Il ferait de son mieux au moins. Espérant que ce serait suffisant pour sauver son fils temporel d'une mort certaine. Il sortit un objet plutôt étrange de son manteau. Il était rond, avec un bout légèrement pointu qui se recourbait vers le bas. Un rayon s'échappa finalement de l'objet et alla frapper le capitaine en pleine poitrine. Au début, ça ne faisait rien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?! Cria Galilée.

Après quelques soubresauts, il s'immobilisa, son cœur s'arrêta. Le capitaine Jack Harkness était mort.


	13. Can I go with you?

_Oui je sais, celui-là, il est vraiment petit, mais bon, ce n'est qu'une introduction pour le deuxième volet. Voila, cette fic est finit, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. La prochaine bientôt sûrement. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Can I go with you?**

-Papa!

Galilée se précipita vers son père, repoussa brusquement le Docteur qui allait choir plus loin et se laissa presque tomber sur Jack. Elle essaya de trouver un pouls, mais rien n'y fit. Il était mort. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Le Docteur l'avait tué! Il avait tué son père! De même que son ami qui plus est. Elle tourna un regard vers le Docteur qui frémit. Ce regard, il savait où il l'avait déjà vu. Dans le sien. Elle lui ressemblait…

-Que lui avez-vous fait?

Cette voix était celle d'Ianto. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme à tout faire. Le Docteur ne savait pas quoi répondre, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre en faites. Il détourna le regard, se rendant encore plus coupable aux yeux des deux personnes qui l'accusaient.

-Vous l'avez tué!

Un cri de douleur leur répondit. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Jack qui venait de renaître dans un sursaut. Il était en sueur. Il se redressa avec une lenteur immense. Son regard se posa sur le Docteur et il lui fit un magnifique sourire. Ce dernier lui répondit de la même manière, soulagé de voir que ça avait marché. Pendant un instant, il avait bien cru avoir échoué.

« Voyons quand même Galilée, pourquoi aurai-je tué votre père? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle, faisant grogne la jeune femme par la même occasion. Pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups? « Quelle idée saugrenue vous a passé par la tête? »

-Fermez-la, grogna-t-elle en se blottissant contre son père qui referma ses bras autour d'elle.

-Où sommes-nous, demanda le capitaine en ne bougeant pas trop, sachant que ce n'était pas très bon dans son état.

« Dans le Hub… »Répondit le Docteur en haussa les épaules. Ianto et Galilée aidèrent Jack à se relever et tous trois sortirent du TARDIS à la suite du Docteur.

Après cette aventure commença alors une conversation plutôt désordonnées et houleuses qui finit dans les éclats de rire et les soupirs de soulagement. C'était enfin finit. Se retirant de ce bain de joie, le Docteur préféra prendre la direction de son TARDIS.

-Vous fuyez? Demanda une voix féminine et moqueuse qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se tourna pour se trouver nez à nez avec cette petite peste de Galilée.

« Pourquoi, ça vous intéresse? »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers son vaisseau. Il ouvrit l'une des portes, puis s'arrêta. Il tourna simplement la tête vers elle.

« Vous voulez venir? » Suggéra-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Galilée resta surprise, puis un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

-Je vous manque déjà?

Le Docteur grogna. Pour une fois qu'il faisait un effort. Parce que sincèrement, elle avait beau être d'agréable compagnie, il y avait des fois où…où il la laisserait dans un champs…voila.

« Si vous le prenez comme ça… »

Il fit un pas en arrière et s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière lui afin de clore un autre chapitre de sa vie.

-Docteur!

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, surpris à son tour par ce brusque changement.

-Je peux venir avec vous?

Elle faisait un effort pour être gentille, pour ne pas faire de mauvais commentaires, pour faire preuve de bonne foi et de bonne volonté. Il eu un sourire doux. Elle le lui rendit. Il s'effaça et présenta l'intérieur à la jeune demoiselle.

« Après vous. »

Excitée, elle entra, suivit l'instant d'après par le Docteur. La porte se referma sur eux.

Le regard de Jack alla vers le TARDIS qui commençait à disparaître avec ce bruit si familier. Galilée l'avait suivit. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Ce qu'il avait craint depuis le début s'était finalement produit. Sa fille avait ouvert ses ailes et s'était envolée pour un monde où il ne pourrait la revoir avant des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des jours, des semaines, des mois ou même des années. Ianto posa un bras réconfortant sur l'épaule encore tremblotante de son patron.

-Elle reviendra, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je sais…

Le TARDIS disparut complètement et le silence s'abattit sur le Hub.


End file.
